sasunaru, a long short story
by Hamano Miyako
Summary: a sasunaru yaoi. some mature scenes, WARNING only true and loyal yaoi fans should veiw. this yaoi also contains kakairu, a little genmrad genma and radioudoes also contain revenge.


Sasunaru

2 quick things before you read-

- aqn stands for authors quick note appears a few times in the story.

- the first few paragraphs are boring but they set up the story. you can skip them if you want to.

Sasuke walked out of the house grumbling to himself. The morning had not gone very well and neither had his college search so far. "Damn Kikashi," he muttered. As he walked to school he felt he should be glad school was almost over, but instead had been droning over colleges. He walked in the front door, kicked open his locker and heard someone behind him say,

"Look, its the emo kid. i wonder how much he cried last night?"

"Freak," was all Sasuke said in response. He then changed his mind. He was glad school was ending. He sat down in class and prepeared to be bored to death. Iruka walked in and gave him a, "You better pay attention this time if you want to pass my class" look. He wondered how someone could say so much with a simple look. So, in order to atleast pretend he was trying, he took out a pen, and a note book. He started doodling, not really caring if it came out as a scribble or something remotly close to a doodle. The day refused to end. A fight with Hamano, a freak, running away from fangirls, more freaks, who want to rip his clothes off and molest him, and last but not least, a detention, from Iruka, one of the barley a non-freaks. He walked in and was surprised to find Sakura in there.

"Hey Sasuke!!!" She said enthusiasticaly.

"Hn" he mumbled. If she was going to atempt to strike up a conversation, not only would she fail, but the detention would seem even longer.

"What college are you going to?" she asked,

"Don't know, don't care," He responded. It was silent for a few munites before Sakura started talking to herslef.

"Well im going to Kohana Eleite! Its going to be amazing! Only the smartest are able to even attempt to try the entrance exam and i passed it! Well barley, but i still got in!" She continued talking but Sasuke wasn't bothering to attempt to hear what she said. Irkua walked in and Sakura immediatled shut her trap.

"Sakura you can go," he said. She looked at him a little confused before she stood up with her things and slowly dragged her feet out the door. Iruka smaked down a huge booklet infront of Sasuke.

"Your are to take this and to actually try. Kikashi asked me to give this to you. You fail and i can only guess what will happen." Sasuke got to work. He didn't want to know what would happen. Some of the question where quite challenging. Saskue felt he was like a kindergartener taking an eigth graders exam. Finnally he finished and ran home for dinner. He said hi to Kikashi, wolfed down some food and went to bed. Tommarow was saturday, and no matter what, no one could bug him.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke rolled out of bed as his gaurdian called after him. he looked at the clock. 7:00. "Oh joy." he thought. "Im up even earlier than i am for a school day." He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs, where Kikashi, Iruka, and a man he didn't know was sitting at the kitchen table, talking. "Whats going on?" He asked wearily. 

"You got accepted,'' said Iruka. 

"Hn?" He replied. 

"To a college dobe" Kikashi said

"I didn't apply for any" Sasuke mumbled into his cereal. 

"You did yesterday. That was an entrance exam." Iruka stated.

Sasuke immideatly bolted up right and shouted "NANI!?!?!" They explained that Kikashi had been friends with the headmater's cousin at the Kohana Eleite College for scince quite a young age and he gave Kikashi and entrance exam. Kikashi then gave it to Iruka who had Sasuke take it, and then got it scored. Weather Sasuke liked it or not he was going to college. "Will i atleat be in an apartment?" he asked annoyed by the whole thing. 

"No" said the third man. Sasuke almost forgot he was there. "You'll be sharing a dorm room."

"Sharing?" Sasuke repated and cocked and eyebrow. "Alright, whatever."

"Sasuke this is Genma. He's the friend i was telling you about" Kikashi stated.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled and walked upstairs and hopped in the shower.

**The Next Day**

Kikashi dropped Sasuke off outside his dorm housing relived to be rid of the teen.

Sasuke walked into the boys dorm buildings and walked up to the secratary. Genma turned around and said "OH! Your finally here! Here's your keys. Top floor, Room C." 

"How many rooms are on each floor?" Sasuke asked.

"Four," Genma replied. Would you like to know who else is on you floor?"

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke replied.

"Room A, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, Room B, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburme, Room C, you and Naruto Uzumaki, Room D, Shikimaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. Well don't scare them all off immidiatley, wouldn't want to be to lonley on your first day would you? Atleast try to make friends." Genma said.

His desk phone started ringing and he picked up the phone. "Hello he asked?" Someone talked on the other end and Sasuke tried not to overhear what they were saying as he waited for the elevator. "I thought i told you not to call me at work Radiou. Now i'm gonna have to punish you tonite" He said as he bit his lip with an evil grin. Sasuke jummped into the elevator and pressed the buttons trying to forget the conversation he tried to avoid hearing. As he waited he hoped his room mate would be tolerable. Otherwise he might as well drop college all together and shoot himslef.

The elevator stopped and opened. it was a rather long hallway with four doors. Two on each side of the hallyway. "Must be pretty big rooms" Sasuke thought to himslef. He unlocked door C with his key, flipped the light switch and walked in. It was apparnt which bed was going to be his. His room mate apparently had been there but left and let him have the bigger bed. Sasuke unpacked and ploped down on his back on the bed. He heard some voices getting louder as the elevator made it's way up to the top floor. He heard a ding follwed by foot steps and people talking rather loudly.

"Kiba, get your fucking mutt off me!!!"

"How dare you call Akamaru a mutt!! You're gonna pay!!"

"..."

"munch munch munch mphhhfff wmmnnnbbb grmbff"

"how troublesome" 

"Youth shall overcome all!!!!!!"

"You need to spend less time with guy."

"OW!!!! KIBA!!!! DAMIT!!!!"

"Naruto shut up."

"It's not like anyone else is here!"

"Yeah but the walls arn't soundproof either. There are people on the floor under us."

"And the floor under that. I'm sure Genma must of heard you"

"And knowing him, he probably thinks your being fucked"

"Shut up. Hey you guys wanna come listin to music in my room?" Naruto asked as he unlocked the door.

"Sure I-" Kiba was cut off by an irritaded voice behind the unlocked door.

"Oy. Shut up dobe" The boys looked at the door.

"Naruto i think there's some one in your room." Lee wispered

"No shit sherlock"

"Probably my roomate" Naruto said "See you guys later." The boys all went to there rooms listinging to see what would happen.

"Hey! Are you my roomate? Im Naruto." Naruto said and held out his hand to Sasuke who was still lying on the bed.

"Hn" was Saske's response.

"So you're...?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, baka." Sasuke replied.

"So where are you coming here from?" Naruto asked, trying to make an attempt to get to know is new roommate. Sasuke ignored him and tried to sleep. 

"Oy! Are you just going to ignore me?!" Naruto skreeched a little annoyed.

"Most likely, yeah." Sasuke replied. Naruto walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt.

"Hey im just trying to get off to a good start! Get to be friends! Could you-" he was cut off as Sasuke kissed the tip of his nose.

"Go to sleep dobe" Sasuke said. Narruto let go of the raven's shirt and his face was full on flushed. He walked over his bed, stipped down to his boxers, and crawled into bed. "Finnally, some peace and quiet. This might not be that bad," Sasuke thought. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Genma's voice rang in Sasuke's head. _Atleast, try to make a friend_. Sasuke rolled over only to be poked awake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto poked him again.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled.

"Good your up. We're all getting breakfast, wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, fine." Sasuke said lazily. "Give me ten minutes," He said as he hopped into the shower.

As most of the dorm's population of frosh sat in the village square eating breakfast, Naruto lead his new roommate to the rest of the guys.

"Hey Naruto, this your roomate?" Kiba asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Everyone this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro." Everyone gave a slight smile ecept for Gaara, who could care less, and Shikimaru, who was asleep in his bagel.

"OY!!! Shikimaru your wasting food!" Choji said. He grabed Shikimaru's spiked poytail, grabbed his bagel out from under his face, and let go of his pony tail.

"Huh?" Shikimaru said dazed. "Hey were'd my bag-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt it to troublesome to bother and went back to sleeping while Choji happily ate Shikimaru's bagel.

"Hey, Naruto, who's your friend?" Ino asked as she walked up to the guys table.

"Hey Ino, this is Sasuke!" Naruto said between bites and slurps of ramen.

"Eww. Who has ramen for breakfast? Hey Sasuke, I'm Ino. HEY FOREHEAD GIRL!!!!!" Ino called across the square. Sakura got up from her table where she was sitting with Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, and walked over to Ino.

"INO PIG!!! How manytimes to i have to tell you not to call me that!?! What do you want any-SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and lunged at Sasuke for a hug. Fortunatly Naruto was sitting between them, so Sasuke just moved behind Naruto ever so slightly, and avoided the fangirl. Kiba, Neji, and Kunkuro started laughing the the fangirl dazed into thinking Naruto was Sasuke and was covering him with kisses while some ohter fangirls Sasuke sense's were alerted and tingling. Soon the whole table was surrounded by fangirls who Sasuke payed no attention to and still had not said a word. The guy's stared at him in awe. How could one emo kid get the girl population to the school to go gaga over him? Sasuke stood up and started walking away.

"See you guy's back at the dorm. Im going to pick up my schedual." He said.

**Later**

Sasuke had read over his schedual several times and officialy hated college. Not for the classes but for the teachers.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Naruto said as he entered the room. "Let me see you schedual!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's schedual off of his nightstand and compared the two. 

Naruto's Schedual ---------- Sasuke's Schedual

Hisotry- Kakashi ---------- History- Kakashi

Gym- Might Guy ---------- Gym- Might Guy

English- Kurani ---------- Language- Kisame

Study hall- Ibiki ---------- Study Hall-Ibiki

Health- Genma ---------- Math- Radiou

Lunch- cafeteria ---------- Lunch- cafeteria

Math- Iruka ---------- English- Kurani

Cycle- Art- Orochimaru --------- Cycle- Art- Oruchimaru

Language- Asuma -------- Health- Genma

"Danm!" He squweeld "We only have five classes together. I think you have Language with Shikimaru and Choji. They have every class together. Oh your in the above math? I think Gaara is in that. Looks like you have English and Health alone." Sasuke layed on his back ignoring him only hearing _you have English and Health alone_. Naruto threw Sasuke's schedual on his bed and went to go get hot water from the sink so he could have some of his instant ramen. As he was getting the water up to temperature he droped the instant ramen package from sudden out burst from Kiba's room.

"Fuck. KIBA STAY DOWN DAMMIT!!!!! SHIKIMARU HELP ME!!!!!" He heard Neji call. Aparently most of the guy's where hanging out in Kiba's room.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! NO, AKAMARU!!!!!" Kiba wailed after his dog, who was whining as he was being carried off in a portable cat carrier.

"Im sorry Kiba. You did a great job sneaking him here. It took us a few days to relize he was gone. However you know the rules. You arn't responsible yet to live alone and take care of him. Anyway pets arn't allowed in the dorm buildings." a woman said as she walked out of the room with the caged Akamaru.

"Sis, WAIT!!!!" Kiba screamed after her. "At least put him in a cage and not a CAT CARRIER!!" She ignored him and kept walking.

"Was that the right way to handle the situation?" Neji asked.

"Probably not, but what else can we do?" Shikimaru replied.

Naruto walked in understanding what was going on said "Kiba, its okay. You'll see him on the vacation breaks, and since you live close by you can go see him on the weekend to." Sasuke walked in to. If he wasn't going to be able to relax, he atleast wanted to know why.Kiba looked at Naruto and nodded as a tear he tried so hard to hold back, escaped and ran down his cheek. "Naruto" he wispered and stopped struggling unexpectedly. This then cuased Neji to accidently slam his head to the floor. Sasuked laughed to himself.

"OW!!! Will you guys get off of me? He's gone anyway." Kiba groaned, tears now flowing freely. Neji, Shikimru, and Shino slowly backed off of him while Choji stood in front of the door just to make sure Kiba wasn't going to make a run for it. Naruto hugged Kiba and made sure he was okay. Something crept up in Sasuke and he wasn't sure what it was. "Am i….jealous?" Sasuke thought to himself. Kiba stopped crying and tried to push Naruto away.

"Can i be alone for awhile?" Kiba wispered

"Sure, but Shino stays since its his room." Neji said.

"Fine, whatever" Kiba said and Shino nodded understanding that his staying was also to keep Kiba from doing anything stupid. They all exited the room as Sasuke grabed Naruto's shirt. Naruto didn't even know that Sasuke was even there. Sasuke had to know something and there was only one way to find out. Sasuke slammed the door like everone else and slammed Naruto's back to it.

"Ow! Sasuke what are-" Naruto was cut short as Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto immediatly blushed shocked and groaned as sasuke bit his lip. Sasuke took this as entrance and explored Naruto's mouth with his tounge. Naruto went to go do the same but suddenly Sasuke's presence was gone altogether. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke lying on the bed. "What the hell just happened?" Naruto thought.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked Sasuke. The red in his face just starting to die down.

"A kiss dobe," Sasuke said

"I know that but why did you-" Naruto continued to argue.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Sasuke asked knowing the answer.

"I don't know! i don't think.., well mabey i... What the hell!?" Naruto kept trying to argue.

"Then why did you kiss back?" Sasuke said with a smirk to the dumbfounded blonde. Naruto looked at the raven both confused and annoyed. He walked over to Sasuke, hovered over him, and said "Baka" before kissing the raven. Naruto tried to gain entrance but Sasuke gained the uppper hand and stopped him.

"Dobe, it's getting late. We have our first day tommarow. Go to bed." The raven cooed hiding the fact that he himself didn't want to say that. The blonde smirked, an idea forming in his head.

"Oy! Whats with the evil grin?" The raven asked intrested.

"Freinds right?" asked Naruto.

"Sure" The raven replied.

"Then trust me." Naruto said as Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

Sasuke rolled over and opened his eyes. He saw a mess of blonde hair infront of his face. "What's dobe doing so close to me?" Sasuke thought. Sasuke sat up and looked at the clock. It was six a.m. They had to be to school by eight. The raven hopped out of bed and into the shower. when he came out he found the blonde in the same position he left him in. He also remebered that the reason Naruto was so close to him that mornng was becuase they has shoved th beds together to make one big bed. Sasuke went over to the blonde and riped the sheets off of him.

"Dobe, get up if you want breakfast before school" The blonde shot upright.

"SCHOOL!?!?!?! SHIT!!! School!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto paniced and looked at the clock. It was six fifty. "I should have enough time." he thought to himself. Naruto hopped of of bed, ran into the shower, got dressed and ready, packed up his bag, and was ready to go before Sasuke.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked him

"Well I know what I want" Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's neck and the blonde let out a smal moan.

"I'm not food dammit!!!" Naruto said.

"Well you do taste good." Sasuke said. "C'mon lets go, the guys are probably there already."

The two teens walked out of the dorm building and into the courtyard where, as usual, everyone was eating.

"Naruto, over here!" Kiba called.

"Hey! Kiba!" Naruto called as he ran over and sat down. "How are you copeing?"

"Better than i was. You were right. Hey, they say we can be late for Kikashi's class because he always comes fourty five minutes late."

"But then we only have fifteen munites of history." Naruto said

"Apparently during those fifteen minutes he reads." Kiba continued.

"Reads what?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to know," Sasuke said as he sat down. He opted not to run so just came into the conversation.

"You actually know?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, He's my "Parental gaurdian"" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You live with him?" Naruto asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said. "My parents were murdered when i was very young."

"Im sorry" Kiba said comfortingly

"It's no big deal" Sasuke said. The bell rang and the group went off to class. Sauke was surprised he knew everyone in the class except for one kid who he couldn't tell if he was a girl or guy.

They all sat down and talked with their friends until Kikashi walked in only a half hour late.

"Good morning class, im your teacher Kikashi. In this class you will be learning Konoha's history along with history from other surroding towns, cities, country's, ect. over there are you books, your expected to know all of chapter one for the test we will have in two weeks. Have fun," The man said as he sat down and took out a book called "Icha Icha Paradise." The class went over, grabbed a book and went back to talking.

"This class is like a second study hall" Neji said.

"Yeah, except we have tests," Konkuro argued. The class continued to talk and gossip until the bell rang. The day went by pretty quickly. The only classes that where unbarably where Guy's class, Oruchimaru's class and Genma's class. "Great." Sasuke thought. "The world's bigest perv teaches health."

Sasuke and Naruto where late for dinner and most of their friends had left already. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked. "Earlier you said your parents were murdered. Do you know who did it?"Naruto asked not really sure if he should have asked the question in the first place.

"Yeah," Sasuke said "My brother." Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked and tried to comfort him. Well atleast you know how your parents died. I don't know how mine died. But at least they left me a house I can go home to."

"C'mon dobe. Let's get going back to the dorm. I have a lot of homework."

"Uhg" Naruto groand beside him as they walked back to the dorm from dinner. "Today was horrible! Atleast we didn't get homework" Sasuked laughed and put he arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"If you think today was bad your gonna have a misrable school year." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah but i have one drug I can keep myself happy off of" Naruto said. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"Oh? And what that? Heroine?" Naruto laughed and looked him in the eye. The walked out of the elevator while naruto got out his Key's and unlock the door.

"No" He said "I have you" Naruto kissed Sasuke as the raven slammed the door and locked it. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed not once breaking the kiss. He put one hand on Naruto's waist and the other slowly moved up his shirt. Naruto had one hand in Sasuke's hair and the other lay limp on the bed. Sasuke broke the kiss and started kissing his neck while removing Naruto's shirt. The blonde was so cute when he was flushed. There was no way in hell Naruto would ever be the seme. Sasuke went back to kissing Naruto while he rubbed the blonds length through his pants. Naruto moaned into the kiss and burried his fingers deeper into Sasuke's hair and gripped tighter. Sasuke explored Naruto's mouth and practically shoved his tounge down his throut. Naruto tried to shove his tounge into Sasuke's mouth and explored his mouth as their teeth clicked, and their hips ground into eachother. Sasuke could feel how hard Naruto was and they both let out a small moan into the kiss.

"Thought you had a lot of h-homework" Naruto panted

"You wish, shut up dobe." Sasuke said through kisses and moans.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey guys lets go in my room and listen to some tunes. We can talk about what chicks may be worth dating." Kiba said.

"Sure but don't forget Naruto and Sasuke." Neji said.

"Okay, okay. I wonder if they're back yet," Kiba said as he steped out of the elevator. "Hey Naruto!" he called at he approched the door. "Naruto do you w-'' Kiba started as he opened the door then immidiatly slammed it shut. Kiba turned complete red and walked into his room. "Nothing I do is ever fucking right!!"

"KIBA!" Neji called after him as Kiba ran into his room and blasted music to drown out his thoughts and some other unwanted noises.

"That dog of yours is getting on my nerves" Sasuke said as he locked the door.

"You'll get used to him." Naruto said. Sasuke went over to him and wrapped is arms around Naruto's waist and bit down on his neck. "Funny thing is i was sure i locked that door too."

"Before you guys do anything don't forget who our dorm master is." Shikimaru yelled through the door.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT NARA!!!!" Someone yelled from outside the window.

"Crap." Sasuke mummbled. He ran over to the window grabbed his pocket knife and flung it at a building across the way where Genma and Jiraya where sitting in a tree. Both with binoculors and Jiraya taking notes for his praise book series "Icha Icha Paradise." The knife landed right in between Genma's legs and hit the branch. Genma fell backwards off the tree in shock of how good the Uchiha's aim was.

"AND NEXT TIME I DON"T PLAN ON MISSING!!!!" Sasuke yelled at the two pedofiles.

**Later**

Naruto lay awake in the dark. He dare not move as so not to disrupt his roomates slumber but he was utterly bored.

"Sasuke?" he wispered so he could barley hear himself. for a momment he wasn't even sure he said it.

"Hn?" Sasuke responded. He was to, in the same position as Naruto, didn't feel like moving or bothering the other. Naruto wasn't sure why he had on his mind what was on his mind but never the less, it didn't stop him from asking.

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde wispered.

"Shoot."

"Why do you always where long sleaves?" Naruto asked. He could feel the raven under him start to attempt to surpress a laugh. Sasuke lifted his head and whispered "Go to sleep dobe." Naruto tried to argue but Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, down his neck and to the bottom of his spine while whispering "Shhhhh." It didn't take long before Naruto dozed off. Sasuke did to but instead of sweet dreams, he went back to the never ending realm of nightmares. For the first time though, he had a new one.

**Sasuke's dream**

"Little brother….wake up" a soft voice said. someone gently nudged Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eye's in pure horror. He knew that voice all but to well. He leaped out of bed and across the room.

"Anki!!" He screamed. Itachi just stared him down eyes red with furry but face not showing any emotion at all. Sasuke looked at his desk. Kikashi had given him a gun for emergencies but only to use it when it was absolutely necessary. Sasuke lunged for his desk and found it. He stood back up and looked Itachi in the face.

"Die," Sasuke said and shot the gun, but Itachi was gone. Sasuke was grasped around the neck and lifted upward. His hand's immediately flung for his neck trying to loosen the hold, attempting to get a better gasp of breath, but all attempts failed.

"Tell me," Itachi whispered in his ear. "Tell me all those who are precious to you. I will take them away one by one." Sasuke attempted to say something, something that would both catch Itachi off guard but be the most intelligent thing Sasuke ever said. Itachi let him go and Sasuke landed on the floor with a loud thud. Itachi aimed a gun at Sasuke not caring where he hit, and shot.

Sasuke shot upright in bed, sweating, panting, and wanting to die. He ran to the bathroom and puked.

"Ngghh…Sasuke?" Naruto said. He sat up. He rubbed his right eye as he went into the bathroom to find Sasuke on the floor. "Sasuke!" Naruto went over to him and hugged him. Sasuke's forehead hit Naruto shoulder. "Shit, your burning up." Naruto carried Sasuke back to bed and tucked him in.

Sasuke woke up that morning, not remembering what happened during the night, and was thankful he was able to sleep without nightmares for once. Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked at the clock. 3:10. "Crap. I missed school."

"No you didn't." Naruto walked in with a shopping bag full of groceries. "I called you in sick. You had a high fever."

"I was sick?" Sasuke said.

"Oh no, don't tell me you have amnesia too." Naruto teased. Sasuke started to remember the nightmare, the bathroom, Naruto carrying him. Sasuke got up and walked over to him. Naruto pressed his for head to Sasuke's just to make sure the fever was gone, and it was. Sasuke put his hands around Naruto's waist.

"I owe you." He said.

"No, don't wor-'' Naruto started.

"Yes, I do. Let me pay you back." Sasuke's stomach growled loudly demanding food. "But first I think I should eat" Naruto laughed.

"What do you feel like? I just went to pick up a bunch of food because we were running low." Sasuke opened the fridge.

"Hmmmm……ramen."

"Huh!?" Naruto said in disbelief.

Sasuke microwaved an instant ramen pack and started to chow down.

"I think that fever may have effected your head. Anyway you should probably call Kikashi. Let him know you're not well, dead." Sasuked laughed a bit as he finished off the ramen.

"Alright, whatever," He said. Sasuke flipped open his cell. Friday, 4:00, his phone blinked at him with bright lights. He speed dialed Kikashi"

"Ngh! H..Hello?" Kikashi panted. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he stared at the phone disgusted.

"Who answers the phone in the middle of sex!?!?!!" Sasuke yelled into the phone. "Just called to tell you I'm not dead, congrads on finally getting laid, bie." Sasuke hung up. He looked over at Naruto who was howling with laughter on the floor.

"Wa-was he really?" Naruto started. Sasuked nodded. Naruto finished laughing and moved onto shoving Sasuke into the shower. "Shower." He said. Sasuke shot him a look but shook it off. He hoped in the shower while Naruto went next door to tell the guys what just happened.

Sasuke got out of the shower and towel dried his hair. Naruto apparently had left but it was apparent that he was coming back any moment. Sasuke smiled to himself. Naruto walked in and looked around. The shower wasn't going, and the bathroom was empty so where was Sasuke? Naruto closed the door, and turned around only to have his back slammed to it.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto gasped and Sasuke kissed him. "Wha-…what are you-''

"Shhh" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear "I owe you." Sasuke bite down and sucked the blond's neck while removing his shirt. Sasuke and Naruto worked their way between kisses and removal of clothing to the bed. Sasuke stared kissing his way down Naruto and took up his length in his mouth. Naruto was flustered, tried to hide it. Naruto started to come a little and Sasuke sucked Naruto's member till it was throbbing. Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sas-sa….suke….ngh…" was all the blond could get out before he erupted into Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed it and licked his lips before he rose up and started kissing Naruto. Sasuke plunged two fingers into Naruto's hole unexpectedly. The blond let out a small, short yelp of pain.

"Sasuke wha-what are you……..?" Naruto started

"Shhh…I know your limits. I won't hurt you." Sasuke said reassuringly and he played around for awhile getting, Naruto ready, he then took his finger's out and teased the blond a bit with his member.

"Stop" Naruto said. Sasuke looked him in the eye, a little surprised. "Don't fucking tease me" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, nose, lips, getting entrance and exploring the mouth he knew quite well now.

"Come here, baka" Naruto said and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"No, dobe, you're not ready." Sasuke argued with him.

"How would you know? You're not me." Naruto tried making a point.

"I can tell. Your hormones haven't been satisfied yet. Going straight on and loosing yourself to sex before you've satisfied your hormones a few times is too big of a blow to handle." Naruto kissed the raven and he kissed back. It's a good thing someone was there to take care of him because he sure couldn't take care of himself.

**The Next Morning**

Sasuke woke to find he and Naruto in the same position they fell asleep in. Naruto clung to him like a koala bear. Sasuke kissed him lightly on the forehead before getting up and hopping in the shower. When he got out Naruto was still asleep.

"OY! Dobe, get up!" Sasuke said as he hurled a pillow at him. "Get your lazy ass out of bed so we can get breakfast." Before Sasuke could realize Naruto even left the bed, the blond had grabbed his clothes and ran straight for the shower. When he got out they met up with the guy's for breakfast.

"I didn't think anyone could "Ngh" that loud. I think you broke a record Naruto!" Kankuro joked. The guys all wooped with laugter.

"Ngh. Sasuke!!!!" Kiba acted out. The guy's laughed even louder. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari walked over to the table.

"Can we join you? Couple of assholes stole our table." Temari said.

"Sure." Most of the guys responded.

"So whats so funny to make you louder than all the tables combined in the courtyard?" Ino asked.

"_Ngh_thing." Shikimaru said. The guys started laughing again and Naruto slightly turned a bright shade of pink.

"Wa-whats so?" Hinata started but only Ino heard her and shrugged as a reply.

"Hmmmm….'' Temari mumbled deep in thought.

"What?" Kankuro asked her.

"Hey Naruto." She said shoving her boobs in his face. "You look like you've just been laid." Temari said. Naruto cooked and eyebrow and a couple of the guys chuckled softly.

"No. What makes you say that?" Naruto lied. Temari tugged on one of his shirt sleeves to reveal a dark mark on the nape of his neck. Naruto turned fuscia. The guys couldn't take it anymore. They erupted ike a volcano in laughter. Kiba even fell off the bench he was laughing so hard.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shrieked. It was suddenly dead silent. The humor of the moment gone like it never existed. "WHO _**is**_she!?!" Sakura threatened in an ominous tone. Sakura looked around. Not one girl piped up and spilled the beans. "_**WHO**_?" she repeated.

"Me" said Sasuke. All four girls jaws dropped. "Don't believe me? I'll give him another." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. He bite down on the other side of Naruto's neck. Naruto tried to surpress a moan. Instead of coming out like "Ngh" it came out as "Mgnh." The guys started laughing.

"I think we have a new sound!" Neji said. Somebody put thier hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he looked up.

"Please Sasuke, no molesting people in public." Kikashi said. Sasuke shot up and rounded back on him.

"Yeah!? Well the stop answering the phone when your in the middle of having sex!!!" Everybody's jaw dropped, including Kikashi's. One everybody regained possetion of their lower half of teeth Kikashi fired back at the raven without thinking.

"What me and Iruka do is no of your g-d damned business!" Once again Everyone's jaw dropped. Kikashi slapped himself across the face, realizing what he just said. "G-d damn, m..thr,,cking…" he mumbled. Genma then popped up out of nowhere.

"OOO!!!! Your with Iruka!? Is he any good?" Genma started firing questions at kikashi. Kikashi sighed and pulled out a book and started walking away with Genma following after. He still was firing questions. While this had been happening someone walked over to the table and stood behind Sasuke.

"its been awhile, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly turned around only to find his wrost fears come true, and the worst part of it was that this time, he was awake. Sasuke bolted from the table and ran while bullets came dangerously close to him. Itachi chased after him followed by Naruto, Kiba, and Temari. Sasuke fled into the nearby forest that surronded the campus and stopped suddenly as a bullet graced his shoulder. His shirt ripped, but no blood was drawn. Sasuke was picked up by the neck and he stuggled despratly for air.

"Tell me," Itachi wispered in his ear. "Tell me what you hold most precious." Naruto, Kiba, and Temari were now hidden, listening, and whatching, for the best chance to attack without getting killed. "So i can have the pleasure," a smirk spread acrossed itachi's face "Of taking it away, and watch you suffer." Sasuke stopped struggling. He opened his eyes and glared at his older brother.

"Don't you get it!?!?!" Sasuke screamed at him. "There isn't a thing that ISN'T PRECIOUS TO ME!!!!!" Itachi dropped him and smirked. Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud thud. Itachi kicked him hard and the raven flew back and hit a tree. Blood escaped his mouth and he passed out.

"I'll see you soon, foolish little brother." itachi was gone. If he had stayed a second longer he would have had a nasty blow to the head delivered by Kikashi. Naruto ran over to Sasuke. he went over and tilted up his head and checked his pulse. He was alive, but needed medical attention. They delivered Sasuke to the emergency room where he was immediatly transported to the ER. After he was all fixed up, only the few who where there and knew what happened where allowed to visit. Kikashi talked with the head Dean and was able to get documents stating that Naruto and Sasuke where staying with a relative for a funeral and would miss a month or two of school. Of course once Sasuke woke up, Naruto had to start going back to class.

**1 Month later**

Naruto walked in to find Sasuke about ready to pitch his ipod at the wall. He was bored as hell and wanted to go home. He hated hospitals. Sasuke was off the IV now ad was just staying another couple weeks under survalence to make sure his injuries where healed. A few ribs broken and vital organs damaged took time, and Sasuke was pissed that time didn't move faster. Naruto took out his car keys ad walked over to Sasuke. He put one hand around his waist. He sucured Sasuke's other arm around his neck, and then leapt out the window. He popped Sasuke in the passenger's seat of his car and then drove off onto the turnpike.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"My house. you where going to go insane. i figured this would be better than that place." Naruto had no clue how right he was. Sasuke had never been to Naruto's house. He'd been told that Naruto inherited his parents house but that was it.

"Your to good to me." Sasuke said. It started snowing outside and Sasuke drifted off to sleep. he woke up though when the car stopped moving. They teens got out and headed toawrd the house.

"So, how long were you planning to hide a mansion from me?' Sasuke asked.

"Figured you should see it sometime. I only brought you here becuase i figured it was the only way." Naruto said.

"The only way?" Sasuke asked a little confused.

"When _he_ was here, i followed you. He meant what he said. He was going to and will take every thing away from you until you can't take it anymore. Scince he'll be back i figured i had to get you away from our friends, family, our people we hold precious. Kikashi will stop by every week or so to make sure we're not dead and we can call him in case of an emergency." Naruto gave Sasuke a tour of the home and the grabbed something to eat from the kitchen. Then they headed up for the tour of the second floor.

"So what room will i be staying in?" Sasuke asked.

"Any room you want. I got plenty of guest bedrooms." They walked into Naruto's room and the raven shut the door. He started kissing Naruto.

"Good" He wispered into his lover's ear. "I choose to stay with you." Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, ran over and threw a bag at him. "What's this?" Sasuke asked. Relizing it was his suitcase he opened it. Clothes, hairbrush, all the essencials.

"You raided my home?" Sasuke said and cooked and eyebrow.

"Yea." Naruto said. "But thats not all i did. If you can find it, check you bag's secret compartment. Sasuke raised his cocked eyebrow even higher and then dug into the bag. he emptied the contentents until he got to the bottom and unfolded the secret zipper. He opened it cautiosly and what whas revealed had the raven in shock. He jumped Naruto and sat on him. He kissed him a few times then just sat up and stared at him.

"Alright Genma, where's Naruto." Naruto cocked and eyebrow.

"What makes you think in not me?" Naruto said as he attempted to sit up.

"Becuase the dobe i know doesn't have a clue where to buy things like that." Sasuke released his hold on the blond and just layed on Naruto's chest staring him in the face. "Are you serious?"

"I want you, and i don't care if im ready or not, i love you." Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, dobe" Sasuke kissed Naruto's nose and layed his head on his chest. "So where'd you go? porn store?" Naruto bolted up right and blushed.

"NO BAKA!!!!! pharmacy!!!!" Naruto trampled of as Sasuke sat there laughing to himself. He curled up in naruto's bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke awoke still Naruto-less. He went down stairs to find him cooking breaksfast.

"Hey" the blonde said "Enjoy your sleep?"

"Dobe. We need to talk" Naruto looked at him. What ever Sasuke talked about was something serious, and couldn't be easily put off.

"Eat" Naruto said.

"Alright, but we talk after breakfast." The raven started at his food. He picked at it and slowly consumed it. Naruto's cooking was surprisingly good. Naruto started doing the dishes, and Sasuke came over to help. "Listen." he said. "And hear me out." Naruto looked over to him and frowned before responding.

"Alright'' he said finnaly.

"I think me hiding here is a good idea, but however, i feel that you missing school is not. I'm hidden well here and the are also ANBU black ops stationed around here to be extra safe. Itachi can't hurt me here. you could go to school and stay in the dorm, and come back every weekend. If we want to totally erase me existence we could spread a rumor and have the few who know the truth play along. That way i know for sure all of you are safe, and that the only one that could ever potentialy be in danger is me." the raven finished talking ever once looking uo from the dishes. he closed his eyes and dried his hands. Naruto was speachless. He couldn't decide if Sasuke's words had gone in one ear and out the other, had confused him, or made perfect sense. Finally he worked up a sentence that would sound reasonably logical and still be a response to the topic Sasuke was on.

"Alright, baka. I'll go back to school, but if you try anything, even if its fake. I'm going to kick your fucking ass." Naruto tried to sound serious and scary, but cool like Sasuke. But, as usual, Sasuke played that part much better than he did. They both went back to the bedroom and Naruto started getting dressed.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Getting dressed" The blond said a little confused. Sasuke walked over to the blonde and pushed him against the bed.

"Thats stupid." He said "and when i saw what was in my bag i had diffrent thoughts about what you wanted." Naruto flushed and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke laughed.

"What?" Naruto said a little annoyed.

"Your sure your ready dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a look and sighed.

"Sasuke...i love you..."Sasuke was shocked and speechless.

"I love you t-" Sasuke started to say but Naruto interupted him. "I love you, but, im not ready. i just can't. I think when the time is right i'll be ready. i think my body won't let me until that special momment comes. but i promis you, it'll be with you." Naruto kissed Sasuke. The fooled around for awhile before falling alseep.

The next few days passed by and finnaly came the day when break was over and Naruto was going back to school.

"Please don't make me go to Genma's class" Naruto whined "Or Oruchimaru's or Gai's!"

"You'll be fine" Sasuke said. "I'll see you this weekend," And with that the raven shoved him out he door and threw his keys at him.

**at school**

"Naruto!" Kiba called. Naruto sauntered over to the guys trying to look cool and be the new Sasuke. He failed as usual, but he had the uke half down. (XD) Naruto snd the guys chatted for awhile catching up on what had happened in Naruto's absense and what the deal was with the Sasuke situation. The bell to go to class rang and they all headed to class. The day passed by fairly quickly. Then Naruto went to Genma's health class. He accidenly arrived a tad too early.

"Naruto!" Genma sqweeld. "I heard you with Sasuke."

"Oh and where'd you hear that? When you where stalking us with Jiraya outside our dorm window in a tree?" Naruto shot him a look.

"Er..." Genma said. "Well anyway is he any good? Mabey we can have a foursome with Radiou!"

"Your lucky Sasuke's not here or this time he'd definently stab your manhood...and this time he _wouldn't_ miss." Genma shot back looking like a wet, injured, misrable dog with its tail between its legs. After that threat Naruto wasn't bothered by genma for the rest of the week. The week passed and everything was back to normal, excluding the missing sasuke, all up to thursday. Naruto walked outside to go eat his lunch when a bird flew up to him and wouldn't leave him alone. He was ready to take target practice on it when he noticed it had something tied to it's leg. Naruto untied it and unfolded a tiny note.

_Dobe, _

_Trust me. Don't freak out. _

_Sasuke._

"Sasuke!?!?!" Naruto screeched. He ran strait to his car.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed. "Where the hell do you think your going!!!"

"I've got to go!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm sorry but this is extremely important!"

"Well what the helll do i tell Iruka!?!"

hmmmm... Naruto thought about this for a sec. "Tell him i ate something that didn't agree with me and i'm stuck at the dorm with excessive diareha!!" He yelled back.

"Nice lie!" Kiba yelled as Naruto disapeared into his car. Naruto drove, a bit over the speed limit, his heart racing along with his thoughts. "Sasuke, baka, what are you planning?" Naruto saw an anbulence behind him but it turned off making him feel a bit better knowing that is was not meant for Sasuke. Naruto go to the house and went to unlock the door but an ANBU black op stoped him.

"Don't" He said.

"It's my fucking house now let me in g-d dammit!!" Naruto screeched at he broke down the door. He ran upstairs searching, prayaing, hopeing. "SASUKE!!" He screamed hopeing for a reply. He got none. He searched the house and finnally came to his bathroom door wear there lay Sasuke, bleeding, with slit wrists and throat. "Sas...kkk..kkchh..."Naruto broke down and lifted his lover's head. Sasuke cracked his eye's a bit.

"I thought i told you to trust me" He said weakly. Naruto sat there wide eye'd at the raven who smiled and then passed out. Kikashi threw open the door picked up Sasuke and carried him off to an ambulence. Naruto walked out side to overhear a conersation.

"...and we would got here sooner but...wrong turn and..."

"Still thats no excuse, now move you have your orders." Naruto ran to the ambulence and held Sasukes hand. He was far from cold. That was a good sign.

_**1 Week later**_

"Your doing what!?!?!" Naruto shreaked at Tsunade.

"Hush boy, this **is** a hospital." She said "That boy has some issues, besides its only for a little while. Mental institutions and therapy do more help than hurt." Naruto looked at the floor. He walked in to see Sasuke who was now awake.

"Sasuke they're sendin-"

"I know. It's the safest place for me. Itachi cant get there and you'll all be safe. it was one of my many solutions to the situation at hand. I just choose the one that had th best possibility of sucsess." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto c'mon let Sasuke sleep." Shizune said as she walked in. Iruka came to take Naruto home. They talked for awhile beofre Naruto finally reached the dorm. Naruto walked in and Kiba decided to talk to him. Naruto knew the plan quite well. He just has to stick to it.

"Hey" Kiba said. "Any news?"

"No." The blonde answered. "If he doesn't wake up from his coma within three months they're going to pull the.." Naruto swallowed hard. "Th-the"

"I get what your trying to say. Hey lets get something to eat you look like a stick." Kiba said.

"No." Naruto said. "I'm not hungry." Naruto's appearence had changed quite a bit over the course of the week and a half. he had large bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation and hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the morning of Sasuke's incedint.

"I'm worried abbout him" Neji said to Shikimaru "I think we should tell Tsunade. This has gone on long enough." And just like that becuase of his worried friends something had gone not quite according to plan. Before Naruto knew it he was being wheeled in a wheel chair down a hall way that reeked of sterilizer and cleaning products in a mental ward for his "special" case. Sleep deprivation, depression, and anorexia.

Sasuke sat in the cafeteria picked at his food. Meatloaf wasn't the most apetizing food. For once he wanted ramen. He dropped his fork and sat thinking of Naruto.

"Naruto," he thought."How are you?" He smiled to himself. Sauke got up and carried his tray up to the trash and stacked it neatly on top of the other few trays after discarding his trash. He walked down the hallway with his hand in his pockets and walked into his room. He layed back on his bed and looked out his window. "I swear." He said to himslef. "don't harm my firends. I **will** kill you." he looked up at the celling and heard some commotion outside. he ignored it and closed his eyes. "Itachi"

-----------------

"This will be your room!" an overly peppy nurse said. It was a wonder she wasn't fired. You'd have to be and idiot not to notice she was on anti-depressents. "Here's your therapy schedual and the times when your allowed out of your room and the times when breakfast lunch and dinner are served. You know, they **ARE** required." She shot the boy a look. "If you don't eat each day and keep it down just incase your thinking of being bulimic we WILL force fead you through a tube." She walked out and the boy was there to fend for himself. He knew no one would visit him. He had no one. He sat on the lumpy bed and kicked his bag aside. "I'll unpack later." He said to himslef. "Not that it matters" He layed back and tried to fall asleep.

-------------------------

There was a knock on the door. "Hn?" Sasuke said. the door didn't have locks and he had no privacy but atleast they bothered to knock.

"Sasuke?" The nurse asked. "There's a new commer and scince your fairly new could he hang around with you? He's actually down the hall there in AD24." It wasn't a question so much as it was a "Your stuck with a new kid get used to it."

"Fine" Sasuke said. "Do you want me to go now?"

"Sure." the nurse said and lead him down the hall. "AD24". Sasuke had figured out most of the room prefixes. "Anorexia annnddd...depression!" He thought to himslef. "Greeeaattt a new emo friend." He thought and almost started to laugh. Almost. The door was open. Sasuke assumed he was really new becuase your door has to be left open for the first 24 hours or the nurses get suspcious. "I've already expained that he'd be getting a "buddy" so he knows that he's getting one." The nurse said. Sasuke walked in and saw a blue eyed blonde sitting on his bed. He was very thin and had bags under his eyes from not sleeping, or stress. It took Sasuke a momment but then it hit him like a hammer.

"Na-Naruto!?!?!"

"Eh!?! Sasuke!?!?!"

The two boys almost fainted but intestead just started laughing. The Nurse started slipping out."Good. Then you already know eachother. bie!" Sasuke walked over to the blonde and hugged him.

"sigh Oh, dobe, what have i put you through?" He said appolegeticly. Naruto gave a soft smile and hugged the raven back. "Sasuke-baka" He said and gave a small hint of a smirk. Naruto told him everything, how he just was stressed with school and was never hungry and couldn't sleep at night, how worried he was about him and how the guys got worried and that Neji and Shika reported him to Tsunade.

"Oh, Sasuke. I thought i was alone! It felt like, well that i'd lost you forever. "

"I'm here," Sasuke said. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"So how long till they may even think about us gettting out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you need to sleep, gain back your proper weight, and be perky."

"And you have to act normal."

"...er...This may take awhile...for me atleast. How can they classify what "normal" is?" Naruto laughed at this. If they saw what went on at the college they'd have everyone, including the teachers, in the mental institution by now.

Weeks passed and the nurses and therapists were constantly taking notes. They still needed to know why Sasuke tried to commit suicide and why Naruto was so depressed when he first came. Neither could tell the truth though. If the therapist found out Sasuke's situation with his brother, he'd be put in a safe house with police and then, once taken care of, put up for adoption, since technechley kikashi isn't a "legal" guardian. Naruto also couldn't tell either otherwise they'd have hints and leads to Sasuke's situation and Naruto would also be put up for adoption since he had no legal or ilegal guardian. They were both screwed to and eternity of the mental palace.

After a few months had passed both Naruto and Sasuke had both had just about enough. Naruto poked his head out of his door. "Can i go to Sasuke's?" He asked the nurse.

"Yes but be back in an hour to check in." Naruto wandered down the hallway to S32. (aqn- s for suicidal if you haven't guessed.) Naruto poked his head in and shut the door after making sure Sasuke wasn't naked. alough he would have walked in and shut the door either way. (aqn- XD) Sasuke was packing a back pack of the stuff he absoultly couldn't live without that he brought. He slapped it over his shoulder and opened the window. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and wispered "Ready?" Naruto opened the window. Sasuke nodded and they hopped out on to the side walk and ran out into the forest. They ran, ran hard and fast. They completly forgot all rational thought and ran with no signs of slowing. The ran down the high way and Naruto reconized a familiar route. They took it and after 2 hours or so they came upon the kohana elite univerity square. They smiled and laughed, glad to be home. They bolted into the guys dorm. Genma wasnt there, he'd be teaching a class right now. They got in the elavator and sank knowing it would take a few minutes until they reached the top floor. They caught there breath and started laughing. They got into the room. Naruto went over and locked the windows and shades so that no one could see in but they could see out. Sasuke locked the door. They plopped down on the beds which where still pushed together. they laughed a bit more and when that subsided Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven kissed the tip of Naruto's nose and hugged him.

"Its good to be home." The blonde said snuggling into the ravens warm, comforting embrace.

"Yeah." The raven agreed. They heard some chatter as some guys got off the elavator. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto grinned. Sasuke raised and eyebrow and smirked. They held in a laugh and Naruto threw his shoe at the door. The lock came undone but they didn't really care. The hallway suddenly became dead silent. Someone started slowly openning the door and 3 heads popped in the door. The familar faces of Neji, Kiba, and Lee looked stunned. Neji's jaw dropped and so did kiba's. Lee was overcome with excitment like a kid at christmas.

"NARUTO!!!!" He sqweeled with youth.

"STOP HANGING WITH GUY!!!!" Shikimaru, Neji, and Sasuke screamed at him.

The rest of the guys came in too see what the fuss was about and soon the blonde and the raven were being bombarded with hugs.

"You got released?" Neji asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother.

"Something like that. no one can know were here though." Sasuke said.

"Do we look normal to you!?" Naruto asked. The guys surveyd the two and agree'd they looked back to normal."Exactly!" the blonde shreiked. "We got to sick of it the only reason the wouldn't let us go is becuase we wouldn't tell them about sqwuat and they were gonna put us up for adoption cuase we don't have "Legal" guardians!"

"Well your here an trust me if i think you look normal so will Tsunade and Kikashi" Shikimaru said.

"And if not then we'll have to pursewade the hell out of her!" Kunkuro said.

"Yeah!" Kiba agreed. Aparently he and kiba now had a close friendship since they shared the same sense of humor and most of the same opnions. They guys briefed them on what was going on. Shikamaru and Temari were now and item as well as Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Hinata, and (for know one knows why) Choji and Ino. Saskura is playing it cool and patiently awaiting Sasuke's return, although she has had her eye on a new kid named Sai, who had asked her out twice already but she has refused for the time being. Sasuke and Naruto agreed as long as they could get a restraining order and complete and uder freedom for the mental institution they'd go back to school. Lee left and got Tsunade and then Kikashi. Both agreed and everything was back to normal.

"Hey don't you have to be 16 or under to be legaly adopted?" Shikimaru asked.

"Who knows and who cares." Naruto replied.

Thursday morning Sasuke and Naruto walked in fashonable late to their first day back at school but stilll managed to beat kikashi. When they walked in talking and laughing everyone's jaw dropped except for those who saw them the day before. Sakura fainted but regained conciousness and started pestering Sasuke. He stopped her in mid sentence though.

"Sakura." He said. She stared wide eyed. He had her full attention as always. "I'm with Naruto and you've know that for quite a long time now. **Go Away**." The sentence was like poision to Sakura. She went back to her seat and Sai tried to comfort her. It worked. She even asked him out. Now Sakura was part of the "it" list. Things where now getting back to normal but every class was the same reaction. Soon after 6th period everyone had seen them and now it was just the teachers.

Naruto and the guys walked into the guys dorm and genma started talking to them about how they better study for the test and started giving dating tips. Sasuke however was looking over his shoulder at the t.v. They had the recently escaped convicts list running through the news. "Another escaped convict, -------------- -------------, age 24, can pose as a high school or college student. Was in jail for raping various children and people only one found. Here is his picture. If you've seen this man please call..." The picture bore a stricking resemblence to Sai. The few diffrences where the clothing, the man in the picture had a beard, and had a diffrent hair cut. Sasuke went with the guys upstairs and turned on his labtop. he went on a website with various escaped convicts orginized by what jail they were at, age, why they where convicted, and how recently they escaped. Sasuke took the picture and put it into photo shop. He wasn't an artist but he took off the beard and changed the hair cut. Naruto came over and put his head on Sasuke shoulder.

"No homework?" He asked.

"Naruto loook at this. This man here..." Sasuke pulled up the website "..is an escaped convict. I've photo shopped some features and..."

"Sasuke, isn't that Sai?" Naruto asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke pointed out. "We better warn Sakura." He stuffed his laptop into his bag and went out into the square. They sat at a table and Sasuke called Sakura. "Hey wanna met me and Naruto in the square like now? It's kinda important. k. See you in a few." Sasuke hung up the phone.

"She'll be here any minute." He said. and she was.

"Hey guys whats up?" Sakura asked perkily.

"Normaly i wouldn't care but im concerned about your safty so that why im doing this." Sasuke pulled out his laptop and started explaining the basics to Sakura. He had both the photo shoped picture pulled up and the website. Sakura read, her eye's wide.

"Ohhh!!! Sasuke's jealous!!!" She sqweeled.

"Sakura be serious!!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, i can't believe ur jealous enough to go this far! don't worry i promise i won't be with Sai much longer but don't be so rude where you try to frame them! Sai's nothing like this guy!!" Sakura danced off back to the dorm and Naruto and Sasuke walked back out to the guys dorm.

"Its alright. i woulda done the same. I can't believe she doesn't believe you!" Naruto's phone started ringing. It was Sakura. Naruto picked it up and put it on speaker. They we're apparently overhearing a conversation.

"C'mon my pretty cherry blossom...Sai! don'tnnngghh...its alright ill be gentle my frail beauty...Sai! get the hell...off..rnngg!!!!...mghpphnmm!!..." The line went dead. Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother. Naruto was the first to react. He ran downstairs to Genma.

"Wha...pant...rooms Sai in?" He panted catching his breath.

"Room 5b. Why?" Naruto pulled out his phone, and called Sasuke.

"Check 5B!!!" He screamed into the phone. Naruto ran off towards the girls dormwhen he got a text. "dont go. they're here." -Sasuke. Naruto ran back and up to room 5B to find Sasuke and Sai beating the crap out of eachother and Sakura sitting on the floor with a sheet wrapped around her, a piece of cloth gaging her, her hands tied, crying. Naruto went over and comforted Sakura and called and emergency number.

"Hello? Yeah, we have your rapist. Kohana elite university, boys dorm, room 5B." He hung up and Sakura pipped up. "I-I hic shouldva listened. I wa-wa-s lost hic in my fantasy an-and hic i-i-i.. truly thought Sasuke li-i-iked me. hic and wa-as jel-je-jelou-us a-a-and..."

"Sakura, did he do anything to you?" Naruto interupted.

"No. He was able to get me naked but then Saskue showed up and broke down the door." She said now a little calmer. Once the police came and went Naruto let Sakura get dressed and then he carried her back to her dorm. She was really tired and had puked from crying so much. Then he got back to his Sasuke. He walked in and Sauke was sitting on the kitchen counter trying to tend to his wounds, and failing miserably. Naruto went over and put and ice pack on a few of his more serious bruises.

"hmph. Guess you did more damage than you recived. Sasuke grinned and kissed him lightly. Sasuke slid off the counter and the two sat there in between the wall and island counter, kissing as if they haven't kissed in years.

Sasuke was the first to break the kiss. He looked his dobe in the eye and hugged him. "I've missed you." He said as a tear silently wove its way down his cheek. "It's seems as if i've been on a nightmare vacation and im just waking up."

"Well, the way i think of it it wouldn't have been a nightmare vacation if you'd just kept things simple. None of this would of happened, and i'd still have you all to me." Naruto kissed him lighltly. Sasuke got up for a momment and popped something in the microwave and turned it on. "What are you doing?"

"Im hungry." Sasuke said. He sat back down and he and Naruto sat there aqwuardly silent. "I loved the look on everyone's face when we first came back. It was like when Sakura first found out you and i were together." Naruto started laughing.

"Well, you were what she wanted and when she found out you where with me she still didn't give up. I feel kinda sorry for her. First guy she liked turned out to be gay and the second a rapist. We should find her someone." Naruto looked scincere.

"Yeah...we should." Sasuke agreed. "But...who?" Sasuke racked his brain but couldn't think of anyone. The microwave buzzer strated going off. He got up and spilled popcorn into a bowl.

"Oh! Put pocky in it so it will melt and be yummy!!!!" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke did so. "Your so weird." He said with a smirk. He sat back down with the bowl of popcorn and they dug in. "So...hm...kunkuro mabey?"

"Nah..he's not caring enough. And he alsways takes his humor and jokes to far." Naruto said.

"Yeah...hm... i can't think of anyone. Shino's alittle weird and sometimes goes into a sulk for awhile. Shikimaru, Kiba, Neji, Choji, you and me are off the list. And i don't know one person who would want to be with Lee."

"hmmm...what about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"For Lee!?!?" Sasuke asked.

"EW!! hell no!!!! For Sakura! he's kind, quiet, funny. He'd be good for her." Naruto replied. He was disgusted at the though of Gaara and Lee. (aqu- GaaLee will not be a yaoi in this i do **NOT** support Gaalee...and yet at the same time i do **xD**)

"hmm... you may be on to something there." Sasuke said. He threw a piece of popcorn at the wall. It left a mark becuase it had a little melted pocky on it. "Crap" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Betcha can't hit the same spot twice!" Naruto teased. Sasuke smirked and threw another piece of popcorn at the spot and it stuck there.

"O.o...craaaappp!" Naruto gave Sasuke big puppy eyes that said both dont hurt me and hurt me at the same time. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow before he kissed the tip of Naruto's nose.

"I would never..._intentionaly _hurt you." Sasuke made sure to sugar coat the word to ge the effect as if he never even said it.

"LIAR!!!" Naruto screamed. They laughed and then Kiba walked in.

"Wtf are you guys doing?" It must of been odd for kiba to walk in and see Naruto and Sasuke sharing popcorn and crammed in between the wall and the kitchen island. "Never mind i don't want to know. Hey where having a date night. all of us are getting together and going out to do something fun and stupid like rollerblading or bowling and then going to a restraunt. Wanna come?" Naruto a Sasuke looked at eachother and thought for a sec and then bombarded kiba with popcorn. "Hey!!! Just give me a fucking answer!!"

"Sure! Sasuke this is perfect!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke was confused. "We can hook Sakura up on a blind date with Gaara! and she'll be with friends so it will be fun even if it doesn't work out!" Sasuke grinned and laughed. "What?"

"Naruto, i can't believe im saying this but you're a genius." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-baka!!! Hurry up i don't want to be late!" Naruto yelled through the room to Sasuke who was working on his hair.

"Hold on!! If im going out i atleast want to look good!" Sasuke yelled back at him. Naruto walked in and put his arms around Sasuke and slumped his head on the raven's shoulder.

"You know, we don't have to go out." The blond said.

"Yeah but i want to see Sakura's face!" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and he grabbed his car keys. The pair left the dorm and rushed into the car.

"So, whats the plan? Kiba never told me what were doing."

"Were heading down to garden olive (aqn-im tired an unoriginal. deal with it.) and having dinner. Then were heading to a new club that just opened up. Kunkuro's sister works there so she can get us in free." Naruto said in monotone.

"Nice." Sasuke said. They pulled into the restraunt parking lot and walked into the restruant. "hey look there are half the guys."

"Guys and girls," Naruto corrected.

"Hn, whatever. Whats up?" Sasuke called to them as they walked over and sat down.

"Sasuke-kun? Your unusually cheerie." Sakura said. She had relized the facts and gave up on Sasuke. If he liked her, it was only as a friend.

"Yeah, well... I've had a good past few days." Saskue said.

"OOHH!!!!! Did you finnaly get laid!?!" Kunkuro asked.

"No...why?" Sasuke said.

"Oh well usually when someones no longer sexually fustrated he's not an emo a-hole." Shikimaru said.

"Shut up." Sasuke's mood was ruined. "Hey, i thought you said everyone as coming. Where's Lee and Temari?"

Gaara piped in "Temari had to work and no one knows where lee is. Probably off with his mentor Guy again."

"Yeah probably getting raped by his mentor!" Kiba said. The whole table erupted in laughter.

"There's not enough room to push all the tables together. Do you mind a few seperate tables?" The waitress asked pitifully.

"No thats fine," Neji said. Everyone went to take a seat. Naruto and Sasuke sat together, Hinata and Kiba, Ino and Choji, Sakura and Gaara, Neji and Tenten, and Shino, Kunkuro, and Shikimaru sat together. Everyone talked and the evening was passing quite well.

"This was a great idea! Hey look at Sakura and Gaara." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was laughing and having a great time. Gaara too seemed to be enjoying himself. Sasuke turned his attention back at Naruto.

"They seem to be having fun." Naruto looked over. Sakura caught his eye and waved with a smile. Naruto grinned back at her and she mouthed a silent "Thanks!" Once everyone was finished they all got out to their cars.

"Just follow me." Kunkuro said. "I know the way." They all followed Kunkuro's car to the club. It wasn't very far. They all went to step inside. Temari was at the door waiting. Once they were all inside Temari grabbed Shika's tie and pulled him close to give him a kiss.

"Hey you." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "Wanna go in?" he said

"Hell yeah. Lets go." She said and pulled him (still by the tie) into the club where your heart paced with the beat of the music. They danced for awhile before deciding to head back to the dorms and hang out. Unfortunatly for them, since the club was still brand new and the shipment of booze was still backordered, all they could offer was free passes as an apology and soda. They got back and all hung out in the hallway of the guys dorms. Even though not one of them had one thing to drink just about all of them wanted the same thing. Temari wispered something in Shikimaur's ear. His eyes widened and they left for Temari's dorm room. Kiba and Hinata sat with Choji and Ino, Kunkuro, Shino, and Lee ( who had come back from where ever he was) and where whatching t.v. eating popcorn and shmoozing.(aqn- if you dont know the word look it up.) Neji and Tenten went into Neji's room, Sakura lured Gaara back to the girls dorm, and Naruto pulled Sasuke into their room.

(aqn- Sakura and Hinata share a room, Temari, Tenten, and Ino share a room incase you were wondering. :D)

"Naru-?-mph..." Sasuke tried to say but Naruto kissed his lightly and went back for more. Sasuke locked the door and at the same time removed both his and Naruto's shirt. Sasuke kissed Naruto while he rubbed the blonds length through his pants. Naruto moaned into the kiss and burried his fingers deeper into Sasuke's hair and gripped tighter. Their hips ground into eachother and Sasuke broke the kiss and bit down on the nape of the blonde's neck. Naruto stiffled a laugh and Sasuke stopped and sat on top of him.

"What?" He asked the blond.

"Nothing, nothing. I've just been thinking about the last few months." He replied.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"And... it's just kinda funny." The blond said.

"Are you gonna make me hurt you are you gonna tell me whats so funny about the past few months?" Sasuke said threatengly.

"Well, i don't know. By hurt do you mean punish or actually hurt?" Naruto said with big blue puppy eyes and a small pout. Sasuke ignored it and shot him a look. "okay, okay. Well i was thinking how we've developed a tendancy to jump out of windows and how i've poisined your mind into thinking you like ramen and how you should stop wearing skinny jeans."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Cuase your so big your boner's far from unnoticeable." Sasuke laughed. He bent down a kissed Naruto. "Well that wouldn't happen if i wasn't always with you"

The blond flushed and wispered in his ear. "Tonite." Sasuke raised a few inches and looked a little confused. "im yours for taking. It feels right." Sasuke shot out of the bed and grabbed something out of the secret compartment of his bag where its been the last few months ever since Naruto zipped in in there. Sasuke hopped back on the bed and kissed Naruto. They explored eachothers mouth. Sasuke ripped Naruto's pants off and pumped his memmber still not breaking the kiss. Naruto moaned and the raven could tell Naruto needed some training. It was way to easy to get him hard. Naruto ripped Sasuke's pants off and broke the kiss. He sucked hard on Sasuke's length. Sasuke let out a small moan. He pushed Naruto back down on the bed and deep throated the blonds member. Naruto gasped and moaned loudly. Sasuke took some of the lube he grabbed and stuck two fingers up the blonds hole and sucked harder on his member. It was too much for Naruto to handle all at once. The blond cummed in Sasuke's mouth. He swallowed and licked his lips savoring the taste. The raven kissed Naruto but he drew back from Sasuke.

"Don't fucking tease me baka. Come here!" He said a little annoyed. Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto. He kissed Naruto and then his neck and then said 'Don't worry, i know your limits. I'll be gental."

Naruto kissed him. "Yeah right like thats possib-NGH! Sasuke kissed him and inserted his member into Naruto's hole. They lay still for a momment and Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Holding back? So you really don't want to hurt me?" Naruto smirked.

"What ever gave you the impression i did?" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto and slowly started pumping. Naruto flushed a bit and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke pumped a little harder now that naruto was used to the movment. After a little while they started to developed a rythem. With every downward thrust Sasuke impaled, Naruto would go upward and vise versa. Sasuke started to pump fast and hard. Naruto broke the chain of kisses, thre his head back and moaned. Sasuke bit down on his neck and sucked.

"Ngh.. Sa-sasuke." The blond moaned. Sasuke was getting hard and soon cummed into Naruto. "Nghh...gh" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and kissed him passionatly. Naruto flipped him over and started sucking on the raven's neck. He pumped Sasuke's length and soon Naruto was to exsausted to continue. They two lay there painting. Sasuke pulled his dobe close. Naruto was now out cold and soon Sasuke was to.

**Naruto's dream**

4 weeks later.

"Ewwww Naruto. Ganing a little weight?" Sakura said to him.

"Oh your right. i didn't even notice. Guess i should lay off the ramen."

"Here. Lady Tsunade asked me to give this to you. She wants you to stop by for a phisical." Sakura said. Naruto took the sheet, waved bie and went to see Tsunade. Tsunade gave him the usuall check up.

"Naruto i don't think anyone can gain weight just like that. Have you changed your diet at all?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not that i think i have." He responded.

"Hmm... i guess i could try this test. the other various ones i tried were usless." Tsunade asked. She fiddled around for awhile then did the test. After awhile she had the results. "HOLY...CRAP" She said, her eyes wide.

"What...what!?!?!" Naruto asked anxciously and nervous.

Shizune poked her head in. "OOOHH!! i don't know how thats possible or ganna work but i wanna watch! Thats gonna hurt like hell!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOH!!!! I wanna whatch!!!" The populatin of Sasuke's fan girls poked their heads in the door.

"Naruto, i don't know how its possible but...your pregnant." She said stunned.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

Naruto shot upright and woke up from his nightmare. He was breathing heavly and tears started falling from his face. He looked to the side. Sasuke sat, arms wrapped around his knee's in his own little world but awake. Naruto shoved over a little and leaned on him. Sasuke awoke from his thoughs and put his arms around Naruto.

"Why arn't you sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Can't sleep. You okay? oy dobe, what happened?" Sasuke said as he wiped away one of the tears off of Naruto's cheek with his thumb.

"Just a nightmare." Naruto said as he looked down to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

"You want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked soothinly.

"No. it was...ngh." More tears fell from his face. "Scary."

"Dobe what happened. It can't be that bad." Sasuke said comfortingly.

"But it was!! It felt so real. Sasuke it was horrible but i don't know how i felt its so confusing i don't even know my emotions!" Naruto gasped helplessly.

"Shh...Its just a dream. What happened?" Sasuke said softly.

"You won't laugh?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why would I? it was a nightmare!" He said reassuringly.

"I-i...i was...well..pregnant." Naruto said and his whole face turned fuscia.

Sasuke couldn't speak for a few minutes for fear of bursting out in laughter. He hugged Naruto and said gently "Is that all? thats not that bad." They stayed there in each others arms the rest of the night untill Naruto felll asleep in Sasuke's arms. When they woke up Naruto had something fun to show Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, when i've had free time I've been studying Ninja arts and mainly jutsu's but i perfected a bunch i there's one in specific i want to show you. i created it and i think im the soul owner of it."

"So, lets see it."Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Naruto said happily. He weaved the various hand signs and he had indeed perfected the jutsu. "Ninja Centerfold!!!!" Sasuke stood there and looked at Naruto. He just stood there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What do you think?" He said and winked. Sasuke still just stood there but his nose started bleeding and he fell backwards as to faint.

"SASUKE!!!!!" Naruto shrieked and cuaght him. He ended his jutsu and turned back to normal. Sasuke started laughing. "I've got an evil idea for the dance tonite." Naruto looked at him, tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyerow. "I'm running over to Sakura's. Stay here i'll be right back."

Sasuke headed out and he was indeed back within minutes holding a big brown shopping bag.

"Alright! we got work to do...Naruko...yeah.. We'll say your a cousin of Naruto's. This should be fun." Sasuke said with and evil grin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Your starting to scare me..."

**An hour before the dance**

"How long can you hold that jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"About 12 hours." Naruto replied.

"Perfect lets get to work!" Sasuke said. Naruto called upon his ninja centerfold once again. Sasuke helped Naruto put on a beautiful red and gold floral kimono short dress. Red silk with a gold floral design flattered "Naruko." Sasuke was quite the make up artist. He didn't do much, infact there was almost no makeup at all. A little bronzer, a small tint of eyeshadow, and a little lip gloss was all that was needed and put on. Sasuke got himslef ready and then the two walked up to meet the others at the square.

"Now remember. Don't act like an idiot and sit with your legs closed." Sasuke said.

"sigh Sasuke we'e been through this. i know what im doing. k?" Naruto said. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's and they walked to the Square. When the guys saw Naruto their jaws dropped. Naruto smiled and winked.

"Hey Sasuke! No Naruto? Who's the chick?" Kiba asked.

"Hey guys. This is Naruto's cousin Naruko. She's a year ahead of us but she's transfering here." Sasuke said.

"Hi." Naruto said with a wink.

"Hey." Everyone said. Naruto walked over to the girls and they all walked in together. They talked and giggled and got to know one another. They guys however, talked and wanted to know more about where Naruto was and why he had brought Naruko to the dance.

"Guys listen, Naruto had to go out and felt a little under the weather. I have no clue who this chick is. Im as dumbfounded as you are. Naruto kust told me to show her a good time." Sasuke said. The evening was going well. Everyone was having fun.

"Hey! Naruko!" Sasuke called. Naruto walked over.

"Hn?" He said.

"I want to try something come with me." He said. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the party.

"Bie guys!" Sasuke yelled.

"C'ya!" They guys called.

Naruto came and entered the party with a girl no one had seen. She was just as beautiful as Naruko but instead of two long blond pigtails this chick had raven hair. She looked pale and elegant. Like Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto. oh no! not another newbie!" Kunkuro called.

"Hey guys. This is Sakina. She's a friend of mine. She happeend to be in town so i said i'd show her a fun time." Naruto said. Once again it was the same as it was for Naruko the rest of the night. Once the dance ended they got all the guys (and girls) togther to show them something. Sakina had left but Sasuke came back.

"I thought you weren't feeling well. I even brought you home some ramen!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yes well. I wanted to come see how the party was going." Naruto complained.

"Okay so whats the surprise?" Temari said alittle annoyed.

"Shall we show them?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No. lets make them suffer." Sasuke said. Naruto cocked and eyebrow and looked a little annoyed. "Fine." Sasuke said with a sigh. They both weaved the hand signs. "Ninja centerfold!" Before the gang stood to gorgeous beauties. Naruko winked and Sakina strut a sexy pose. Then they just started laughing. "Release!" They turned back and were still laughing. Everyone's jaw dropped. they'd been punked ninja style.

"What the!?!" -kiba

"How the!?!"-Neji

"WTF eh mate!?!"-kunkuro

"--...no."-everyone but kunkuro

"Hey atleast i didn't say kreicky" Kunkuro said.

"Oh yay, lucky us." Sakura said.

"So how does that work?" Kiba asked.

"Its to much to explain, and its late. Why don't we-" Naruto started but they were interupted.

"Ngh!...ughhnn...y-you sure i'll impress Sakura w-with your NGHAHNN!!!...pant..tra-traning?"

"Of course! Youth will overcome all!!!"

Everyone looked around to find that the noise was coming from a nearby car. Everyone snuck up to see what was going on. Kunkuro covered her sister's mouth who was about to sream quite loudly. Everyone ran back to the square and then Temari screamed joined by Hinata(who is aparently the loudest screamer of them all).

"OMFG!!! please tell me i didn't see what i just saw!!!" Temari said

"Thats a felony!" Tenten said.

"Omg. at first it was funny but now that we know the truth and its not a joke...poor lee. Shouldn't we tell someone?" Sakura asked. No one had an answer. They all like guy sensei as a teacher but couldn't bust him and send him to jail.

"We can't bust him. We've established ties to strong." Temari said.

"I know." Shikimaru replied.

"Then why don't we accidnetly walk in on him and Lee, scream, and agree not to tell anyone as long as he stops?" Naruto said. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"You know, that could work." Kunkuro said.

"Naruto, are you secretly smarter than we'e been lead to believe?" Tenten asked.

"He's been going through a genius phase latley." Sasuke said.

"Really? Our dobe Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. He came up with the idea to set you and Gaara up." He replied.

"Er...thanks." She said back. Naruto turned his head. Sasuke put his arm around him and his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ow!" Sasuke commented as he jumped up from the picnic table he and Naruto were sitting on.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"M..th.r..f...kin...nothing, just as splinter." He said. As he picked a small piece of wood out of his leg. It was a little biggger than a normal splinter. "Crap."

"Sasuke, where leaving. I swear can't we go out once withought you bleeding!?" Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and helped him limp back to their room.

"Should we go ahead and "accidenly" bust them?" Shikimaru asked them. Naruto stopped. He looked down and took a long pause before replying. He closed his eyes. "Yeah." He and Sasuke went back to the dorm. They got back and Naruto helped patch up Sasuke. He winced a few times in the process.

"Oy. Hold still baka! Do you want me to hurt you!?" Naruto said annoyed.

"Sorry. Im glad i have you NN." Sasuke apologized.

"NN?" Naruto said a little confused.

"Nurse Naruto," Sasuke teased. Sasuke was blown off the counter and onto the floor. Naruto had just punched him. Hard. Naruto picked him up and put ice on his wound.

"Sorry. I acted without thinking." Naruto apologized.

"No. Im sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." Naruto helped Sasuke off the counter and onto the bed. "We're lucky its friday."

"Heh, yeah. You wouldn't be able to make it to class, your a mess." Naruto laughed. Sasuke grined and screwed around with Naruto's hair.

"Hmm... can i give you a mohawk?" He asked. "And mabey some of my clothes and no one would reconize you."

"Sorry but we've already screwed around with people enough tonite." They laughed. Aside from that last portion, the night had been alot of fun. Naruto and Sasuke continued to talk and laugh but little did they realize there where two people sitting outside concealed by a neary by tree talking. One of them had long blond hair half in a pony tail. He wore a creepy grin and one eye was hidden by his hair. He wore a black hoodie and could easily pass for emo or punk. The other had red hair, an expressionless face and seemed as if he didn't breath. He wore similar clothes to the blond but seemed more threataning.

"So, im assuming the blond is the one itachi failed to capture and the raven the one he failed to kill, yeah?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah but i think itachi just wants to mess with the ravens head before he kills him. Have him suffer. Do you know the plan Deidara?" The red head asked.

"Danna!! i know the plan, un. What do you take me for Sasori? Who the hell do you think i am!?" Deidara shot at him. (aqn- gurren-laggen momment!! XD)

"Shush Deidara. I know who you are. But at times you do seem like a child."

"Yeah, un, but then why am i in an organization with the most dangerous S class criminals?" Deiadara asked.

"C'mon let just get this done with." Sasori said obviously bored. Sasuke and Naruto where still talking but they where soon interupted. Both Sasori and deidara smashed through the window threw back Sasuke into the door, knocked Naruto unconcious and kidnapped him. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and his gun and jumped after him. He speed dialed Kikashi. He shot his gun, missed, and hit Deidara in the arm. "Kikashi!! I need Anbu now!!!" He screamed into the phone. He narrowly avioded a bullet and shot again. The phone was shot out of his hand. A few more bullets were shot both Sasori, injured but for some reason not bleeding, and Deidara escaped but not without firing one last bullet wich came dangeroulsy close to Sasuke's heart. He hit the ground hard, broke a few bones, and then blacked out.

When Sasuke awoke he saw a ceiling. White and blurry at first and it seemed to move. But soon lines where established along with noise and color. He groaned and tilted his head. Kikiashi sat there with bags under his eyes and looking very sad and worried.

"Kikashi...wheres...nhh.." Was all Sasuke could get out.

"Sasuke get back to rest. Don't worry. Naruto's fine." Kikashi lied. Sasuke was to tired to analyze and figure out the obvious lie but he fell asleep all the same. When he woke up again he was no longer on an i.v. and was back in the dorm. Kiba sat there with Shikimaru and Neji.

"Guys? Whats going on?" They guys looked at Sasuke, obviosly relived, and helped him sit up.

"Hey. Look who's finnally awake." Kiba said.

"How long have i been out? Starting from the incedent." Sasuke asked.

"Month and a half" Shikimaru said. "Your lucky. They missed your arteries by millimeters." Sasuke looked around.

"Hey, where's..." He didn't have to finish the question. They all where silent. Kiba bite down hard but tears flowed fast and he couldn't stop them. Neji gripped the chair he was sitting on tightly until his knuckles where white and you could see the bone. Shikimaru only had a silent tear that was almost unnoticible run down his face.

"Is he even in kohana? In the hospital? Sasuke asked. He swallowed hard almost wishing he hadn't have asked.

"They found him last night. If he's alive he's in critical condition. When they did find him they immmediatly rushed him to the hospital. They might not have made it in time. But they had better." Neji said. Sasuke felt a little better knowing he was atleast here. But felt even worse knowing he might be dead. Kikashi walked in.

"Ooh. Your awake. thats good." he said.

"Kikashi. Why were they after Naruto and why did the want me dead." Sasuke asked.

"Sigh better off telling you the strait facts." Kikashi said. "They wanted you dead becuase your and Uchiha, which means your "destined" for increadible power and they thought you'be be a big factor that would get in the way of their plans. They wanted Naruto becuase he's a Junrkein." Neji's eyes shot opened wide. The other three just sat there and looked confused.

"It's illegal for Junrkein to be created let alone live. How can Naruto be one without anyone even noticing!?" Neji said.

"I don't know the answer to that nor does anyone else. All we know for sure is that his is the kyubi, a fox demon." There was serious tension at the even mention of the name. "Since were talking about Junrkien i might as well add that Gaara is also one. His is Shikaku." Kiba almost passed out Neji looked annoyed and deep in thought and Shikimaru looked like "ummmm...what?." Sasuke just sat there trying to decide if this was a dream or if reality just hated him. Sure life was unfair but no one told him it would be this cruel.

"So. Will you atleast tell me one thing?" Sasuke asked Kikashi.

"Sure. What?" He replied.

"Is he dead or alive?"

Kikashi looked down and paused for a long momment as he thought of the best way to word the sentence. It seemed impossible to say it with more help than hurt so he have up and went with what made sense.

"...He's...alive. But...in his condition...He could easily loose his grasp on life..." Kikashi said solemnly. Sasue got up and took a shower. When he got out he grabbed his dorm keys and walked to the hospital. He asked the attendent which floor and room belonged to Uzumaki, Naruto. She directed him and he walked into the elevator. He got out and knocked on a closed door. Shizune poked her head out.

"Oh! Your better? Thats good! Go see Tsunade to make sure your 100 better. You shouldn't be walking yet thought. If your not fully healed you could re-damage and organ or re break the bone. Tsunade is in her office. Go-" Sasuke cut her off before she could finish.

"Please..." He said in a weak voice. "Please...let me in." He wispered. Shizune became solemn. She barley wispered a reply.

"Alright..." She said. She moved past him and walked off pretending she never saw him. Sasuke walked in and closed the door. He walked over to Naruto. He wore and oxygen mask, was badaged in multiple places, had a heart monitor on him, and multiple i.v.s. Sasuke sat down next to him. He took Naruto's hand and he couldn't hold back any longer. He cried. He lay his head on Naruto's hand.

"I promise..." He said. "I promise. I will avenge you..." He wispered. Sasuke looked up as Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand weakly. Sasuke looked up to see the blonds eye's cracked. Barley, but they were open.

"Sasuke" He said so softly and weakly you could barley hear him. "Im not dead yet." He closed his eyes.

"I don't care. Sasuke wispered back. "Either way im going to avenge you." He sid in a soft but serious tone. Something threw a pain reflex in Sasuke. The raven threw his hand and clutched his side as he cuaght himslef with his other hand holding himself up from the floor. A large ammount of blood escaped from his mouth and he blacked out on the floor.

"Don't give up. Don't loose hope. Sasuke..." Naruto breathed almost silent. He too blacked out. Shizune walked back in to check on Naruto. She looked at the readings of his monitors. He apparenly was awake but went back to sleep. On top of that he was getting bettter. She looked around. Where was Sasuke? She walked around to the other side of the bed to fix the chair and saw him on the floor and blood. She let out a small silenced scream. Tsunade heard it somehow and ran down. She walked in and saw Shizune checking his vitals.

"What happened!? Wasn't he supposed to be on a tight whatch!?" Tsunade demanded.

"I don't know i just found him when i came here to check on Naruto. Crap. Sasuke reopened his wounds. Apperently he wasn't ready to take leave of bed rest. We need to operate NOW!!!!" Shizune said. Tsunade threw open the door.

"Sakura!! Get in here and be ready to operate now!!!" Tsunade shrieked at Sakura who took on an aprentice of her own. Ino wanted a part time job as well as Hinata. She looked at them and flipped her hand signaling "Class dismissed."

"What happened?" she asked as she threw on scrubs and gloves.

"Sasuke snuck in to see Naruto when he shouldn't be out out of bed let alone moving or even awake. He re-opened his wound. We need to operate now!!" Tsunade explained. Sakura ran in and they started right away. They quickly fixed the wound so it wouldn't re-open again but Sasuke was loosing blood fast. "He's not gonna make it." Sakura said to herslef. He had lost to much blood but they kept working hard and fast with no mistakes. Finnally they put him on oxygen, a heart moniter, and two i.v.s. He was alive, barley, but alive...for now. Sakura sighed and stumbled out into the hallway. She looked at her hands eyes wide. She was entirly covered in blood. Ino and Hinata looked at her. Hinata gently ushered her to a chair and sat her down. Sakura was good with medical things and would surly surpass her master. but could she hadle her friends dying infront of her as she tried desperatly to save them? Sasuke was alive, but after that surgery she was a wreck. Hinata and Ino soothed her and Kikashi came running in. He ran up to the three of them.

"Did Sasuke come here!?" He asked. He had obviously been searching the town for him. Sakura's eyes were still wide and she was shaking. She swallowed hard and nodded. Kikashi notice she was bathed in blood and looked behind him. Tsunade and Shizune where in the doorway also covered in blood and looking solem but relived.

"Oh no." Kikashi mummbled. He walked into the room. He saw that both Naruto and Sasuke were in critical condition. He slumped into a chair. As the weeks passed everyone who where the good and best friends of the two came to visit, pray, hope, that they would make it. Fangirls did this from outside the hospital becuase the best friends all named eachother to keep the fangrils out. Sakura gave the names of the people who had known them longest and who where not fangirls. One day, when Sakura was sitting in between both Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke opened his eyes.

"ngghhh...ugnnn...Sa-...Sakura?" He spoke weakly. Sakura almost passed out. Instead she gathered her strength and knelt beside him.

"Shh.." She said softly. "Sasuke don't speak." Sasuke ignored her.

"Hows Naruto?" he said softly. He cracked his eyes and could see Sakura's soft, warm face both worried but had much comfort to offer.

"He's fine." She said. "You're both going to pull through." She said. Liar! sasuke wanted to say. He wanted to yell it in her face. But he could not gather the strength to. So instead he just said. "gnhh...thats good...to know..." and blacked back out. Sakura went back to her chair. She silently cried. First it was soft and barley noticible. But as the minutes passed her tear flow becme heavier and heavier. Then she sobbed. "Please" She wispered to herself. "Please.please, god dammit, please make it!!"

**Weeks later**

Shizune removed the oxygen masks off of both Naruto and Sasuke. She also removed the heart montitors and all the i.v.s except one. She also took down the seperator curtain. Sasuke turned his head and Naruto was there, looking strait back at him.

"Hey." the blond said.

"Hey."

"Not gonna jump out the window? Actually gonna stay till your better?" The blond asked and teased at the same time. Sasuke laughed a little.

"Not unless your car's parked outside again." Sasuke grinned.

"I don't know. Mabey it is." the blond teased. Sasuke laughed a little again.

"Did i ever tell you," the raven said. "That im most afraid of hospitals?"

"Then look at me and you'll make it through this. Did i ever tell you" The blond replied, "nothings scares me more than the thought of loosing you."

"Well im here. I don't intend to leave any time soon." he said. Sakura ran in and flipped on the t.v. Sasuke and Naruto sat up a little.

"What are you...?" Sasuke asked.

"Whats on the news is important for you to see." she said as she flipped through the channels. Finally she reached the desired channel.

"A dangerous orginazion, made up of dangerous S class criminals known as the Akatsuki, made up of Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hindan, Kazuku, Pein, Konan, "Tobi", and a member named Oruchimaru, who's where bouts are still unknown, where aprehended last night after using an ancient evil, or "demon" known as the nine tailed fox or kyubi, to attack various villages and countries a few weeks ago. It is still unknown where they obtained such power and or being, and after much interrogation, the police were finnally able to get one to talk. "I can't tell you much becuase i don't know much myslef" He said, "but i can tell you we were looking for another demon. You'd know him as Shikaku. What's interesting is that both of the Junrkein are friends." Thats al the information police can give us for now and they have all been already given a death sentence. Although some of the weaker ones will remain alive for a time until the are forced to talked. In other news..." The tv was shut off by Sakura.

"Sorry," She said. "I just felt you should see that."

"No. It's fine. hmmm..." Sasuke said. He was thinking. "Wait. If they had the kyubi that means they..." Sasuke tailed off and he looked at Naruto. The blond blushed a little and nodded.

"Im no longer a Junrkein." He said. The room was silent.

"Are you guys excited?" Sakura asked.

"Why would we be?" Naruto asked.

"Becuase you get released in four days. Didn't anyone bother telling you?" She said. Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"What!?!?!" If it weren't for the fact they where hooked up to and i.v. they two would've jumped up and started dancing and bouncing like a couple of little kids at christmas. "You come off the i.v. tommarrow and can eat solid food in two days." Sakura continued.

"Sakura." Sasuke said. "Thank you. You saved my life. You saved our lives. We both owe you." Sasuke said. He wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her. She blushed and backed away. Was she dreaming?

"He's right." Naruto added. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's wasit from behind and kissed her neck then jaw bone, cheek, and finnally a peck on her soft mouth. "Yup. " she thought. "Im dreaming." Sakura stood up and pinched herself a couple of times and then she thought, "this is no dream."

"Call it even. You saved me from a rapist and set me up with a great guy." She said and walked off. Tsunade walked in. Your leaving in a few days. the minute your guardians/ friends come to pick you up i want you two out of my sight and i don't want to see you back here you understand!?! That means take it easy, no strenuous activity. Got it!?" She threatened. The two teens nodded and swallowed hard. Tsunade walked out. They looked at eachother and then started laughing. After awhile they where just lying on there beds.

"Heys Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?"

"Why were we laughing?"

"I don't think either if us could come up with an answer to that even if we tried." Naruto nodded in agreement. The two of them talked a little before deciding to sleep.

"Night Sasuke."

"...Night dobe."

**Coming home. **

(aqn- for good!!!..i hope O,o who knows with me always changing my evil little mind.)

Kikashi walked up the stairs with two bags in his hand. His face looked sad and thin. He Had obviously been worried about Naruto and Sasuke. He unlocked room C and put the bags down. He looked around and scratched his head. "hmm.. Why would they put they beds togther?" He thought. "Oh well. I'll leave them like that." He thought lazily. Kiba poked his head in the open door.

"Kikashi?" He said. "Are the guys coming home today?" Kikashi turned around and looked at him sad eyes. Kiba's small smile faded. "Oh..."

"Yeah.." Kikashi said. "They're coming home." He said. Kiba's smile came back full force. He whooped loudly and Neji and Shikimaru stepped outside their rooms.

"Kibaaaa!! Shut up!" Shikimaru complained. Kiba ran up to them and hugged them. 

"They're coming home!!! They're coming home!!!" Shikimaru looked at Neji confused.

"Who..." Neji started to asked but then looked at Kikashi and the open door to room C. His eye's widened and he struggled out of kiba's grasp. He ran over to room C and looked in. "They're really...?" Kikashi nodded and gave a slight smile. Neji whooped. That was odd for Neji. All The guys came out to see what was going on. Kunkuro and Gaara came up from the floor beow where they stayed to see what all the comotion was about.

"We should throw a party!" Kunkuro said.

"Yeah!" Most of the guys agreed.

"Sorry guys." Kikashi stepped in. "They won't be allowed to anything for awhile. They can barley walk."

"Whhaaatt?" Kiba said annoyed. They guys became silent as they heard the elevator coming up. They all stared at it. Naruto and Sasuke walked out.

"Liar!!!" Kiba yelled at Kikashi.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He said you guys couldn't walk." Kiba replied. Kikashi cleared his throat.

"I said they could _Barley_ walk." Kikashi said.

"Oh yeah, like there's a diffrence." Kiba retorted dissmissing the subject. The guys bombarded Sasuke and Naruto cautiously with hugs. They got in there room and sighed.

"Its good to be home." Sasuke said and layed down on the bed.

"Im dying for some ramen" Naruto said as he open a cabinet. He put some instant ramen in the microwave and turned it on.

**Meanwhile**

A phone started ringing. Shikimaru picked it up. Temari was on the other line.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey. Whats up?" Shikimaru asked.

"Nothing really. They guys back and ok?" She asked.

"Yeah they're fine. Why?" He said.

"No reason. Hey listen. Me and tenten have some news. Could you come meet us in the square? Bring Neji." She said.

"Umm...right now?" He asked.

"Yes, _**now**_." She replied.

"Okay. We're on our way." He said

"K. C'ya!" She said.

"Bye." He hung up. Shikimaru walked outside. "Hey Neji!" He called.

"Yeah?" Neji said as he poked his head out the door.

"Tenten and Temari want to meet us i the square for some important news. C'mon they're expecting us to be there any minute."

"Alright, coming." Neji said as he grabbed his cell and wallet and followed Shikimaru into the elevator. They walked out of the dorm into the square. It was snowing but it was still a beatiful evening. Tenten and Temari where just getting there themselves. Tenten took Neji's hand and lead him off in one direction and Temari did the same with Shikimaru.

"Hey." Neji said. "So whats up?"

"I'm switching my degree and im going to be taking a few buisness courses. Me, my parents, and my guidance councler decided with how good i am at anyalyzing a situation and debating my future lies with being a lawyer. I know you also are in the buisness course's and i was hopeing you could tutor me." She said as they sat down on a bench under a willow tree.

"Tenten, of course. I'm so happy for you. You're sure this is what you want?" He asked. She nodded.

"I came up with the idea." She said with a smile. Neji hugged her. You'll definently make it. You're very smart. I'll support you the whole way if you want me to." He said softly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Neji..." She said. He gently tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. They sat there, on a bench in the snow, under a bright full moon.

**Meanwhile**

"So whats up?" Shikimaru said. They sat down on a bench infront of a garbage can fire. The snow was caught by a tree above them and the moon shown brightly glistening and adding sparkle to Temari's eyes. She bit her lip and hugged Shikimaru and started to cry a little.

"Shh...its alright. Whats toubleing you?" He asked softly while sitting her on his lap and holding her protectivly in his arms.

"Oh Shika..." She sniffed. "I'm...i'm..."

"Temari what is it? I'ts alright you can tell me anything." He said reasurringly. Temari bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!!!" She said. Shikamaru hugged her and thought for a minute or so before reacting. He refused to freak out.

"It's alright. I'll support you every step of the way. Do you want to go through with this? You know you don't have to." He said.

"No, I want to go through with this." She said. "I've thought it over. I'm sticking with my desicion." She said.

"And i'm keeping my promise. I'll stick by you. No matter what." He wispered gently.

"Oh Shika.." She said. She kissed im lightly and he kissed her back. He got up and helped her up.

"Do you want to stay with me tonite?" Shikimaru asked her. She nodded and they walked back to the dorm. "Did you know..." he said. Temari looked up at him. "I live alone now?" He asked.

"No" Temari replied. "What happened to Choji?" She asked.

"He droped out to work for his dad. He was actually kinda happy." Shikamaru replied.

"Im sorry. He's been your best friend for like...ever!" Temari said comfortingly.

"Yeah, but some time away from eachother will do us some good." Shikimaru said.

"I once had a fourtune cookie that said "The further friends are in distancse, the stronger their friendship." Temari said. Shikimaru laughed.

"Did it now?" He said and laughed a bit more. The climbed out of the elevator and Temari yawned. Shikimaru rubbed her arms comfortingly. She fell asleep in his arms and he stayed protecting her the whole night.

Neji walked with Tenten back to her dorm. they passed where Shikamaru and Temari had been before.

"Looks like I'm walking home alone." Neji said.

"Be careful. Considering whats been happening, you could get hurt." Tenten said.

"Dont worry. It's a short walk. I'll be fine." Neji reassured her.

"Okay. But call me when you get in." Neji smiled and laughed. He kissed her good night and walked back to the dorm. When he got in and dialed Tenten's room number Ten ten picked up immediatly.

"Neji is Temari there!? She never came home!!" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Hold on. Don't freak, I'll check." Neji walked into the hallwayand gently opened Shikimaru's door. Temari was there sleeping in Shikimaru's arms. "Yeah. Looks like she's spending the night here." Neji reassured Tenten. "Does Ino know about Choji?" He asked her as he walked back into his room.

"Yeah. They spent alot of time together before he left and he let her down nice and easy then." She said.

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." Tenten said and the line went dead.

"Wait. Ino's free?" Lee asked.

"Yeah why?" Neji asked him.

"Neji do you realize what this means!?" Lee asked.

"Ummm...no. I really don't." He said.

"If I date Ino, who's best friends with Sakura, i'll be so close to dating Sakura!!!" Lee said.

"Lee, Sakura's going out with Gaara. But good luck with that." Neji said. You need all the luck you can get. Neji thought.

"Sasuke baka wake up!" Naruto said and threw his pillow at Sasuke. Sasuke sat up with and annoyed look and crazy hair. "Haha. i think i have a new nick name for you! Messyhead!!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke threw the pillow back at him but Naruto dodged. He walked over to the counter and took a picture. He flipped through the camera's memory.

"Sasuke how did you get this picture of me and you at the dance?" The picture was of Sakina and Naruko after the dance.

"Sakura borrowed my camera." Sasuke replied. He climmed out of bed and into the shower. Naruto kept flipping through the pictures. There was one of him and Sakina, Sasuke and Naruko, The girls all doing stupid things and posing for pictures, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten smashed. Hinata dancing on the table like a hooker, various other's, the first time Naruto showed Sasuke his sexy-no-justu aka ninja centerfold ...Naruto did his first double take.

"How the hell did he get this shot!?!?!" He flipped throught the camera a bit more.

"I can't believe he has all these pictures." Naruto said. He turned off the camera and threw it aside. He and Sasuke were a messy head match. They pair of them walked out to the square but not before Naruto secretly pocketed Sasuke's camera.

"Hey i have and idea." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out next christmas." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke!!! You're making me wait another year!?" Naruto asked him

"Yes well, lifes unfair and your so cute when you're suffering." Sasuke laughed. They got to their friends and they all started talking about the class trip while Lee was trying to get close to Ino.

"Hey, where are we going this year?" Naruto asked.

"Where going to a beach thats by an amusmen park. Don't ask me where, i don't know" Neji said.

"Hey Ino," Lee said.

"Oh! Hey Lee. Whats up?" Ino asked.

"Can i talk to you alone for a sec?" Lee asked her.

"Sure, Lee" She said and they walked off.

"Whats up with fuzzy brows?" Kiba asked.

"Oh...nothing important" Neji said laughing a little.

"C'mon Neji! Secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone!" Tenten asked.

"I'll tell you later, mabey" Neji wispered in Tenten's ear. She pouted and crossed her arms. A loud SMACK erupted out of no where and Ino walked back looking scarier than a ferocious lion. Her teeth were clenched, both fists balled up tightly and she was blushing.

"Hey Ino what happened?" Hinata asked her.

"The little runt hit on me and tried to ask me out!!!!" She said. A few people, the smart ones, started backing away slowly. She wasn't as bad a Sakura, but she was still pretty scary.

Sasuke grabbed Neji, Naruto, Kunkuro, Gaara and Shikimaru aside but shikimaru resisted but ended up with them anyway.

"Okay somethings up if Lee's after ino. Neji, spill." Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"Fine." Neji said. "He found out Ino was free, and you know how he's been in love with Sakura since like kindergarten? Well he figures if he goes out with Ino, he can get close to Sakura, and mabey have a better chance at getting her."

"Hmm...well im bored. How bout we help the little runt?" Naruto said.

"All the guys looked at Gaara who couldn't care less about the situation. "Why not? If he doesn't completly crash and burn and actually gets Sakura out on a date i'll let him. I'm far from the jealous type." He said.

"Cool so how do we help him?" Kunkuro asked.

"Hmm...How bout a make over? I may not look like i have the greatest fashion sense but trust me i know all about hair, make up. I did "Naruko's" make up and hair and i did "Sakina's" as well." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, Sasuke i have to admit, you'd make a great designer. You could be g-d's assistant." Kiba said and the guys laughed.

"Great lets do it!" Naruto said. The guys grabbed Lee and ran off, excluding shikimaru who walked back to Temari.

"What are they doing?" Temari asked him.

"Don't know don't care." Shikimaru replied.

"ooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."Te,ari replied.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Shikimaru asked.

"Not until someone notices" Temari said. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

**Back at the dorm**

"Guys!!!!! What are you doing!?!" Lee screamed at them as they walked into Lee and Neji's room. The guys told him how Neji spilled the beans and how they where going to help him. They also told him about Gaara's little deal.

"Now, that hair style has got to go. Hm... what should we try first?" Sasuke said. He tried multiple styles before deciding on one that looked the best. it was a little like kiba's hair but was more ruffled and rigid. Sasuke turned lee around and let the guys see his masterpeice. They all clapped and laughed as Sasuke took a bow.

"Now then. We should work on your face." Sasuke turned Lee back around and grabbed tweezes from his tray. if anyone didn't know anybetter, they'd say this is an important surgury, the tray next to Sasuke his tool's, Lee the victim, and Sasuke to mad scientist. Sasuke started tweezing Lee's big bushy brows. The proess took about 4 minutes. There was now enough hair on the ground to make 3 dogs.

"Lee, why do you wear eyeliner?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed to eyeliner off him.

"Becuase all my friends who wore eyeliner always had the hottest chicks after them." Lee replied.

"Well your one of the kids who looks better withought it, trust me." Sasuke said. Sasuke turned Lee back around once he'd finished and now it was time for the clothes trial. The judges, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Neji, scince he lived with Lee and new his woredrobe best, helped Lee work on diffrent outfits.

"G-d Dammit Lee!!!" Neji shouted. "Is green the only fucking color you own!?!?!" Neji walked out to the guys. "We need to go shopping." The guys put togther a outfit that would look best on Lee with what he owned and then ran out to the mall. They went from shop to shop, store to store, and were not only fashion huntng, but also bargin hunting at the same time. After while they had put together about 20 outfits and it was time to test them out. They forced Lee into the dressing room and Neji would hand him the outfits. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara would judge. After awhile when they had had about it from all the no's and the few yes's they had 6 outfits that worked with the new Lee. Lee liked his new look. He paid for the outfits and got a discount for buying three get three outfits free, and a coupon. Then they went to the cafeteria of the mall and had smothies and talked. Lee went into the bathroom and put on one of the outfits. Once he did so he came out and sat with the guys.

"Gentalmen i do believe we have created a masterpiece" Sasuke said as Lee walked toawrd them to take a seat. Sasuke took a bow for the new hair and face, Neji next, for suffering with Lee and shopping. The rest for a hard days work. They all headed back to the dorm and Immediatly fell asleep.

The next day they walked out into the square. They all had packed their bags and were waiting for the bus to arrive. The next five days the school was going on a trip. Each grade to a diffrent place. The frosh where headed to an amusment park/beach resort. The girls and guys all shared a bus. The guys and girls all took their seats and poor Ino was stuck next to Lee. When Lee went to take his seat Ino was already staring out the window.

"Hey Ino!" Lee said. Ino turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Lee, wha-...what happened!?" Ino asked.

"Its a new look the guys came up with. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Lee!! Holy crap Lee." She said still in shock.

"What? Something wrong?" He said as he took his seat with his back pack.

"Geeze Lee. You look hot!!"

"Looks like they're set." Sasuke said.

"That was so fun yesterday." Naruto said. "We should do it again." Naruto said.

"If there's a next time its going to be you." Sasuke said.

"Umm...no." The two laughed as the bus was put in gear and the road trip started.

"Hey look at how much fun Lee and Ino are having." Naruto said.

"Yeah he's like a tottally difrent person now."

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well i do have a thought." Sasuke said.

"Sorry. Kikashi's are bus chaperone. And if you do he'll come over and say "Sasuke, no m-"" Naruto started to immitate Kikashi but someone sitting behind them piped up.

"...No molesting people in public." Kikashi finished his sentence which Naruto was immitading. The two teens sunk in their seats.

"Dammit!! stay down!" Kiba said. Suddenly Akamaru jumped out of a bag kiba was stuggling and ran over and hopped into Naruto's lap.

"Akamaru?" Naruto and Sasuke said. "Kiba you idiot!!!" Naruto said angrilly.

"Its okay, I don't care." Kikashi said. Akamaru hopped on kikashi's head and nestled into his hair. Kikashi leaned back and started reading his book. Akamaru yelped and whined. He hopped off of kikashi's head and ran back to kiba. He snuck into Hinata's sweatshirt with his tail between his legs.

"Aka-akamaru!?" Hinata said a little surprised. Kiba tried to lure akamaru back out but he wouldn't.

"See. And thats why I've warned you all not to read the books Kikashi reads. If Akamaru reacted like that how will you react?" Sasuke said.

Everyone started laughing and Kikashi ignored the comment.

"Ohh!!! Major burn Kikashi!!! Need some ice for that?" Naruto teased. It sounded more like a rude insult than a tease though. "Mabey Iruka could..." Naruto didn't get to finish.

Kikashi closed one eye and opened the second one. Just in time though, Sasuke activated his sharingan and turned Naruto into his chest so he wouldn't see the fight between sharingan. Sasuke seemed to hiss at kikashi like a cat, where as kikashi seemed to growl. Both of their hair was raised on end. Kikashi started activating his "Special" Sharingan but Sasuke was to quick and won the fight. Kikashi closed his sharingan eye and Sasuke's eyes returned to normal. all of this took a few seconds.

"How do you have the..." Sasuke trailed off. "In order to obtain that you have to kill your best friend..."

"I didn't kill him. I watched him die. As he died he gave me birthday gift. He gave me his sharingan." Kikashi said.

"Don't ever use that kikashi. My brother cuased and stilll cuases much pain and suffering becuase of it. If you have it in control properly, you can find other sharingan users. If you use that, the stonger your signal becomes, but the weaker your sharingan."

"I knew i made me weaker but can Itachi do that?" Kikahsi asked. Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded.

"Please Kikashi. I've already had many nightmare vacations. I'd rather not this be one of those many." Sasuke said.

"Alright but i realy don't have control over what happens." Kikashi said and started reading again.

Sasuke realeased Naruto, but the blond still clung to him. "That sharingan...your brother used it on me...so they could have time to break the seal that kept me a container for the kyubi." Sasuke hugged Naruto and kissed his head.

"Its alright. look on the bright side. You're here and alive, and were going on a great, fun trip." Naruto kissed Sasuke's nose and Sasuke took out his laptop.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, what did you bring?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled out a 160 cd cd case. He un zipped itand flipped past a bunch of cd's.

"75 of this is cd's." Sasuke explained. "Lets see i have all the matrixes, the animatrix, the multiple fast and furious movies(also gone in 60 seconds), The lord of the righs series, Starwars 1-6, all of myuzaki's films, cloverfield,..." Sasuke continued on and on with all the movies he had brought.

"Whats the animatrix?" Naruto asked.

"Its a series of animeted shorts that explain some of the more confusing parts of the matrix. It's kind of like the hobbit for the lord of the rings." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, i get it. Lets watch it." The whatched multiple movies on Sasuke's laptop and then before they knew it they were there." They flodded off of the bus and walked out into the hotel. They got their rooms and headed off to drop off the bags.

"Too bad the rooms arn't co-ed!" Kiba called after hinata. She laughed.

"Meet you guys on the beach?" Naruto called at them.

"Yeah!" Temari called. They headed off to change. Once on the beach they all played around in the ocean, in the sand, playing volleyball, ect.

"Hey you guys want to go clubbing later?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't we need fake i.d.'s for that?" Tenten asked. Sasuke pulled out a bunch of fake i.d.'s and he passed them around.

"They look like exactly like our license's." Temari said.

"Yeah except i just changed your birthdate. Since were in college it was easy cause i don't have to change the school or occupation." Sasuke replied.

"Sweet!" Kiba and Kunkuro replied. Kunkuro looked at Gaara who was self conciously swirling the sand around with his hand in mid air.

"See? Nothing to worry about." Kunkuro reasurred him. Gaara smiled.

"Who said i was worried?" He replied with a laugh. Sakura toppled on him with a hug. He lay there while she self conciously put her boobs in his face as she layed on top of him.

"There you are!! Were gonna have a sand castle building contest! Want to be my partner?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." He replied. Everyone got up and partner'd off for the sand castle building contest. Tenten and Neji had more of sand fight then a sand castle being built going on. Everyone's came out quite beautiful. Gaara didn't cheat using shikaku's power of sand to give him an advantage. Even still, it looked so nice.

Later when they were done having fun in the sun they went back to the hotel, put on some party clothes, and went to a nearby club. they didn't end up needing the fake i'd's. Naruto walked up and ordered some drinks. He handed Sasuke his drink, it was glowing blue from a colored ice cube and had a fancy twisted lemon slice in it. Naruto's drink was more simple.

"What'd you get?" Sasuke asked him.

"A sex on the beach." Naruto replied.

"I'd like to _have _sex on the beach." Naruto laughed at this.

"Only if you get me really drunk!" Naruto yelled back over the music. They all had a great time. When Sasuke and Naruto got back to the room, they re-arranged some furniture and pushed the beds together. The fucked around before sleeping, but when the did fall alseep, they weren't the first, nor the last, to be out cold. Some of the girls snuck into the guys rooms ad also fucked around before going to sleep. The next morning the buzzer went off and everyone got up to go to breakfast and caught a bus to go to the amusment park.

"Jeeze," Kiba said as he sat down in an aisle seat on the bus. "Hinata's like a tottally difrent person when she's smashed. At one point i thought i was with a hooker or prostitute and Hinata had left!" He said to the guys. They all laughed. The girls just barley made the bus. Kikashi started talking as soon as the bus got moving.

"Alright. You can't be walking the park alone. You must atleast be in a group of two if not more. If we catch you alone you will be in time out in the nurses station with Asuma. First time it's an hour. Second you're in there for the rest of the day till we head home. Here are your tickets, in braclet form for your convinence, you do not get another on if you loose it! Have fun!" Everyone paired off. Everyone was walking around in groups of two. Kunkuro was walking around with one guy named Haku. After a few insane rides they all met up for lunch. They all were talking when temari asked Kunkuro a question.

"Do you like haku?" She asked.

"Hell no! why would i like him!?" He said back.

"_Him!?_" She screeched. "Oh... Never mind." Kunkuro started laughing.

"You thought he was girl!?!?!" Kunkuro yelped with laughter. He started laughing harder.

"Drop it." Temari said annoyed.

"And you thought i liked "her"!!" Kunkuro continued.

"Shut it." Temari said now very agitated. Kunkuro continued to howl with laughter.

"This is even funnier than that time when you thought Gaara..." He tried to contine but Temari interupted him.

"I'm pregnant!!!" She shot in his face. He stopped laughing and his jaw dropped."Well that got you to shut up." She said.

"You're WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kunkuro asked.

"Well...Er...i was gonna tell you but..." She trailed off.

"How may months!?" Kunkuro asked.

"Well...like two-ish.." She said.

"Good they're's still time! Go get an abortion!!" He said.

"Kunkuro!!" She said. He shut up. "Listen to me! I'm going through with this and I don't care what you do or say! I thought this through after got pregnant and before I told the father of the child! He supports me 100 and i trust him. Weather you respect my dsicion or not im afraid you no longer have a say in the matter!!" She said. Those who were sitting at the table mouths dropped.

Shikimaru walked over with his and Temari's food and sat down.

"Whats all the commotion?" He asked.

"Temari!! why didn't you tell anyone!?" Tenten asked.

"I wanted to wait until someone noticed!!" She said.

"Oh...that.." Shikimaru said.

"You knew!?!" Kunkuro said.

"Of course he knew he's the father!!!" Temari shot at her brother.

"NANI!?!?!?!" Kunkuro yelped. Everyone's jaw dropped and Lee did a spit take. Shikimaru hugged Temari from behind and wispered so only she could hear "So much for waiting for someone to notice." Temari giggled and put her arms on top of his. Sasuke wispered Something to Naruto who made his whole face turn reader than a cherry and he did a spit take.

"SASUKE!!!!'" Naruto yelled at him. "How could you even THNIK of something like that! Thats not possible and even if it where how could you even think!!! Get your head out of the gutter and wake up! Now is not the time to talk about something like that nor do i think there is ever a right time to to talk about that! And even if something like that could happen i don't think i would even agree to do such a thing!!!" Naruto kept ranting and Sasuke kissed him. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and walked off. Sasuke chased after him.

"What the heck just happened?" Shikimaru asked

"I don't know nor do i think i want to." Sakura said.

"Agreed" Most of the table agreed with her.

Sasuke caught up to Naruto as he was walking throught the "hidden" garden promotion the amusment park had up. It was a huge garden with so many diffrent color flowers and trees and ect. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and he grabbed his hand.

"Naruto! please! Wait!" Sasuke caught Naruto and the blond hugged him tightly. Sasuke put his arms around him. Sasuke walked him over to a bench and they sat down.

"Sasuke im sorry..." Naruto started.

"Naruto, no. im sorry. I only said that becuase i wanted to see you laugh. i think i phrased is wrong and you thought i was dead serious. i shouldnt have said it at all, im sorry." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He kissed him passionatly and Sasuke kissed back.

"I just can't think how an idea like that could make so much sense." Naruto said. They both laughed a little.

"C'mon. Lets go back to the other's." Sasuke said. Naruto started walking back, still hugging Sasuke. Sasuke put his arm around him.

"Im sorry" Sasuke wispered and kissed Naruto's head.

"That offer's still good right?" Naruto said.

"What offer?" Sasuke said.

"I defenently want to have a sex on the beach, drunk or not." Sasuke had to think a second. Naruto phrased the sentence wrong. Was he talking about the drink ooooorrrrr...Sasuke rubbed Naruto's arm.

"Sometime this week. I promise." He said.

On the bus ride home from the amusment park Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke. When they got back to the hotel Sasuke hated to wake him but gently shook him to get him concious enough to walk. When they got back to the room Sasuke took Naruto's shoes off and his shirt, and tucked him in bed. Sasuke removed his own shoes and then fell asleep in a chair. Naruto woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over at Sasuke. He was out cold. Naruto picked him up and layed him on the bed. He crawled in and fell back asleep. The buzzer started going off and Sasuke woke up.

"Nghh...stupid alarm." Sasuke said "Wait...didn't i fall aleep in the..chair?" He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Dobe, wake up." Naruto lifted his head and smiled. He nestled into Sasuke's chest. "What do you want to do today?" the raven asked.

"hmmm...break some rules." Naruto said. The day went by slowly. They went to a waterpark today. There was many laughs and a few arguments but I won't drone on about it. What do you say, skip to the intresting part? i agree.

"So." Sasuke said. "Ready?"

"Yup lets go." The blond replied. Sasuke and Naruto were sneaking out tonight. They walked down the dark hallway until they came to the last two doors. One to the right and one to the left. One lead to the stairs and one lead to a bedroom. Kikashi and Iruka's bedroom. Sasuke cuastiously opened the door on the left. He and Naruto poked their heads in. Both their jaws dropped and Sasuke immediatly, but quietly, shut the door. The opened the other door, ran down the stairs, and ran outside. The started laughing once out on the beach.

"Holy crap!!!" Naruto said. "Jeezus. You'd think they'd lock the door or put up that stupid, do not disturb, sign."

"Well, were finally doing what you want to do." Sasuke said.

"and whats that? having sex on the beach?" Naruto asked.

"No baka, were breaking the rules." Sasuke laughed.

"Hmm...you sure? cuase i pretty sure i wanted this t-" Naruto started sarcastically arguing but Sasuke tackled him and kissed them as Naruto's head hit the soft sand.

"So, want a repeat?" Sasuke said.

"Only if you promise not to tease me this time." Naruto said. "And you don't "_Intentionally_" hurt me." Sasuke laughed a little. "I was thinking." Naruto started. "Even if i was doing the sexy justu i still wouldn't get pegnant. i still have everything the same. there's no egg to be fertilized, no hips that can bear a child..."

"I get the point." Sasuke said.

"The night is so clear. all the stars are out, the moon is full." Naruto said.

"Yeah, its kinda, romantic in a way." Sasuke said.

"Yeah its romantic, and beautiful, and sexy." Naruto said sarcaasticaly. Sasuke started laughing.

Naruto flipped ontop of Sasuke and kissed his nose. "Want to walk down the beach?" Naruto said.

"Sure, lets leave our shoes here to mark where we have to leave from." Sasuke said.

"Good idea." Naruto said as he slipped off his shoes. They walked up the beach, and walked with their feet barley, but in the water, and talked. Naruto spotted something in the water and walked in until the water was just below his knees. He picked it up. It was a big beautiful shell. Inside it where maller shells. Some had little holes in them. Naruto walked back to Sasuke and showed him the find. Naruto turned his head. He stopped walking suddenly and dropped the shells.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He wrapped his arms around the blond and looked where he was looking. There was sand, making about half of a curved arc. On top, at the end of the arc, up quite high, was someone sitting. They were playing with the sand, as the boy moved his hand the sand followed his movements and he payed no attention to it either. He was doing it, apparently, self conciously and his gaze was fixed upon the starts and moon. Out somewhere toawrd the horizon. Sasuke lifted his head a little and wispered, "Is that...Gaara?"

"Yeah, i think, it is." Naruto wispered back. They where still to far away to see much but it was far from unnoticable. A girl started running toawrd the arc. She came off the street. Gaara turned his head a little and started having the sand under her raise with each step, almost like she was running up invisible stairs. When she got to his she sat and he put his arm around her. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto snuck closer, to get a better look at what was happening. They climbed a nearby plam tree, and sat on top of it, concealed from anyone who walked below.

"This is whaat i wanted to show you, Sakura." Gaara said to her..

"Its so beautiful...and peaceful." She said lightly.

"Im glad you like it." He said back. She leaned her head on Gaara's shoulder and he gently wrapped his arms around her. Sakura looked up and kissed him. He kissed her back and then she pulled away.

"Why don't we sit on the surface?" Sakura said. Gaara smiled and gently lowered them down until they where sitting at level with the sea. "Im afraid for you." Sakura said.

"Why? Because im a junrkein?" Gaara asked.

"Well parshley yes. Naruto was a Junrkein and the akatsuki almost killed him. He would have died if we hadn't found him when we did." She said.

"Don't worry." Gaara reasured her. "Even if they wanted to they couldnt get close to me." Sakura felt a little better and gave a soft smile. Gaara kissed her. She pushed him down on the ground, but he propped himself up with his elboows. Sakura layed on top of him and kissed him again while sliding her hand up his shirt. He gingerly grasped her waist and sat up, not breaking the kiss.

"C'mon lets get out of here," Sasuke wispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded and they walked back to their shoes. They brushed the sand off their feet and slipped them on. They snuck back into the hotel and into their room. They feel alseep quickly and when they woke up the next morning they decided to just chill out. They only had tommarrow at the amusment park and then their short vacation was over. They walked down the hallway into the buffet and joined their friends at a table.

"Someone looks sleep deprived." Temari said at Naruto.

"Yeah, well, a zillon hours of sleep only feels like 2." He said.

"Besides, he's not the only one deprived of sleep." Sasuke said.

"Whos deprived of sleep?" Sakura asked as she sat down. Gaara got up and went to get some food just as she sat dwnand passed him a wink.

"Oh no one really. Mabey you and Gaara." Sasuke wispered into her ear. Sakura gasped and her hand went up to her mouth to silence a small yelp. She turned red and she shot a look at Sasuke.

"Where were you last night Sasuke!?" She said threateningly.

"No where special. Just walked on the beach with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Really. Can you prove it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pulled out a necklece he and Naruto made this morning. They both had matching seashell necklaces of a chipped small shell with a small hole near the end that it hung by a string. Then he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and a few grains of sand that didn't come out in the shower fell off of his head. Sakura flushed and looked very angry. Infact she looked like she had a huge axe and she was ready to chop Sasuke in half. Naruto looked at her suddenly with wide eyes.

"Hey Sakura," The blond said. "Whats up? How are you this morning?" He asked and smiled. Sakura's blush didn't fade but her anger ran thin and almost left completely. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Gaara sat down and hugged her.

"You ok? Whats wrong?" He said. He pushed his forehead into hers and looked into her eyes and pouted. She laughed as she wipped a tear out of her eye.

"No, its nothing. Im fine." She said and smiled. Temari looked at Gaara and gasped. Gaara cocked an eyebrow as she got up. She took him by the shirt and dragged him down a hallway. Everyone stared after them. When they didn't come back immediatly they turned back to their food.

"I wonder what that was about." Neji said to Tenten. Ino shrugged and they all went back to eating. They all dropped their forks in a symphony of clatters as they heard Temari scream at Gaara."WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone turned back to the hallway they ventured own but still saw no sign of them. minutes passed before they came back and whenn they did Gaara looke emotional drained and Temari looked mad as hell.

**Temari and Gaara's conversation**

Temari dragged Gaara down a long corridor before stopping. Just as she let him go she screamed at him, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?"

"I don't know what are we talking about?" Gaara asked looking ad seeming quite innocent.

"Don't toy with me Gaara, i know you fucked her...and on the beach!?" She said a she tossled some said out of his hair.

"Well...technechly she fucked me...or we fucked eachother...or mabey we didn't fuck at all..." Gaara said still looking innocent but now a little scared.

"Did you cum in her?" Temari asked.

"Well...yes..." Gaara replied.

"Then you fucked her." Temari said. She sighed before continuing her anger now mostly gone but still visible. "C'mon lets get back to the table." They walked back. The evil, pregnant, Temari, and the punk, scarred, and emotionally drained Gaara. Gaara sat back down next to Sakura and shrugged.

"Don't ask." He said.

"Okay. I won't." Sakura leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her head and rubbed her arms gently.

"C'mon Naruto lets go by the pool." Sasuke said.

"Nah..Im still really tired. i'm going back to bed." Naruto said as he got up and walked toawrd the stairs. Sasuke walked up behid him and once on their floor Sasuke asked. "So is that and invitation or the truth?" Naruto cracked an evil grin and ran toawrds their room. Sasuke sighed with an evil grin on his face. He chased after Naruto and went to yank open the door but his hand slipped and he wacked himself in the face. The door was locked.

"Ow!!! I have a room key to baka!!" He said as he wrentched open the door. Sasuke looked around. Naruto had dispeard. The window was closed, bathroom empty. Sasuke then noticed a lump under the sheets in the midde of the bed. He smiled and ripped the sheets off Naruto and started tickling him.

"Hahahah!!!! Sasuke-giggle Sto-stop!! I hahaha..." Naruto tried to say. A tear ran down his face as he finished the sentence. "Can-can't breath!!" Sasuke stopped tickling him. Instead his ripped Naruto's shirt off and bit down on his neck.

"You know..." Naruto said as he blushed "You're only making it harder for me to breath."

"Hmph..." Sasuke smiled. "Sorry." He wispered an kissed the blond gingerly.

"Am i finnally getting what i should of gotten last night?" Naruto asked.

"Mabey." Sasuke said as he hung up the do not disturb sign on the front of the door and locked it. As Sasuke came back Naruto relized it wasn't Sasuke but Sakina. "My present to you!" She said as she winked, stuck a pose, and blew Naruto a kiss. Naruto grinned evily ad threw the female Sasuke down on the bed.

"Im warning you." Naruto said. "I don't intend to be gental."

"I like it rough." Sakina said and winked. Naruto kissed her and at the same time thrust his cock up her. She let out a small yelp of pain and a tear ran down her face. They sat there for a momment.

"Thought you said you would be rough." Sakina said with and evil grin. Naruto flashed a smile and started pumping. "Ahh!" Sakina moaned with every thrust. "Greeaaattt" Naruto thought. "Aleast he's not a screamer." Naruto bit down on Sasuke's neck and Sasuke ended the sexy no jutsu.

"S-sorry" He panted.

"No," Naruto said. "I'd rather remember fucking you than a chick that looks like a female twin." Sasuke laughed and Naruto kissed him. Sasuke held his hand on Narutos lips.

"Shh...someone's coming..." Sasuke wispered. Sasuke got up and threw on a pair of jeans, converse and a loose T'shirt. He grabbed his cell and wallet, tucked it in his pocket, and walked out the door wih his room key. He poked his head back in the door. "Stay here." He said and then shut the door and walked down the hallway. Naruto ran into the bathroom and put his head in the sink. He wet his hair, and then towel dried it. He threw on a pair of boxers and someone knocked on the door. Naruto opened it, and Sakura was standing there.

"Hi" She said with a smile. "Is Sasuke here?" She asked.

"No, i don't think he is." Naruto replied.

"Oh...Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Sorry, i don't. As you can see, i just got out of the shower." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks anyway." She said and she was about to leave until she turned around. Towering over her like an ominous building was Sasuke.

"Oy, dobe.You shouldn't stand in the middle of the hallway in your boxers." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto back into the room.

"Sorry." Naruto said. Sasuke shut the door on him and then put his back to it.

"Lookig for me?" He asked Sakura as he folded his arms.

"Er...yeah..." She said as she gave a fake smile. "Were all headed down to explore the hotels pool, sauna, and other crap. Do you and Naruto want to join?"

"Sure, hold on a sec." Sasuke said. He disapeared into the room for a few minutes. Sakura was just about to walk away but then Sasuke opened the door and he and Naruo walked out.

"Where to?" Naruto asked. He took Sakuras hand and spun her around like a balerina and then pushed her a little was down the hallway. He laughed and Sasuke snickered as they ran in the opposite direction and whached Sakura fall.

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura screamed as she got up and ran after that. "Why you little!!!" They got in the elevator and the three exited laughing. They joined up with their friends and calmed down a little.

They all walked out toawrds the pool. It was a huge pool. It curved off into a lazy river section and had multiple water slides. There where also sections put off to the sides where there were hot tubs and a swim in bar. There were a few whoa's and wow's and multiple jaw drops.

"Last one in the pool's a dirty whore!!" Kiba called as they all raced to dive in the water. Shikimaru and Temari headed off toawrd the lazy river. Everyone else headed off to the slides excluding Tenten and Neji who walked off toawrd the mini bar.

"What would you say if i cut my hair short?" Neji asked her.

"I'd ask " Are you gay? When did you start caring for your apperance." She laughed. "Besides I like it long." She said and smiled.

"Do you now?" he said and grinned. "There's something I didn't know" Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke raced up toawrd the tallest water slide. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata went to the lowest slide and were going to work their way up. Lee went for the high dives and started doing flips off of the boards. He got in trouble. Gaara sat down on a lazy chair and wached Sakura. She ran over to him and took his hand, pulling him up.

"Hey, i want to go on that one..." She said as she pointed to one of the water slides so huge it had an elevator becuase it would be to many stairs. "...but you need two people a tube and no one wants to go down it with me. Will you go with me?" She asked him and pouted.

"Sure" He laughed. They started walking toawrd it and Sakura pulled him and they broke out into a run. "C'mon!" She said and he laughed. "Wait up!"

"Back or front?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto hopped into the front of the two person tube and grinned. Sasuke sighed and got in the back. "Fine but i get front next time!" He said and grinned.

"Geranimo!" Naruto said as they went for a strait vertical into multiple turns and twist. They went through corkscrews and dark tubes and before they knew it, it was over. They got out and they could take another fun slide down, stairs, or jump off the cliff ito the deepest end of the pool. it looked atleast fifty feet high.

"Dare you to jump." Sasuke wispered in Naruto's ear.

"Dare you to jump with me." Naruto wispered back. They joined hands and started running.

"Are you guys nuts!?" Kiba yelled after them. They turned and gave a toothless smile and then they both jumped. The air rushed past them and Naruto reached out his other hand. Sasuke took it with his free hand and they hit the water. They went down quite far and Naruto hit the bottom of the pool. His ear popped and he despreatly tried to swim to the surface. He chocked on air and let out what little breath he held. "I'm not going to make it." He thought. "Oh crap!" He looked up and saw Sasuke swimming down to him. "Sasuke" He thought. "im sorry..." He closed his eyes as Sasuke sawm them both to the surface.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a chair and had a towel wrapped around him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke and kiba were staring him in the face. they were too close for comfort. "Whoa!!" Naruto said as he toppled backwards from the unexpected closness. Kiba laughed and Sasuke smiled.

"He'll be fine." Sasuke said. Sasuke sat down on the chair pretzel style and when Naruto got back up he too sat facing Sasuke pretzel style.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't take a breath before you hit the water so you almost drowned." Sasuke said. You woke up beofre anyone had to give you mouth to mouth though." Sasuke said a little disapointed. Naruto grinned and saw an opertunity to tease him.

"You know think i still have some water in my system. Mabey i need mouth to mouth." Naruto said and grinned. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and did a half smile. It looked a little evil but it was still a smile. Sasuke leanded in close but then someone stood behind him casting a large shadow. He pulled Sasuke back and wispered in his ear. " how many times do i have to ask you not to molest people in public before you actually start listinging to what i say?" Kikashi asked. Sasuke fell backwards and accidentlly kicked kikashi in the face. Kikashi fell backward and his book fell in the water. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He wailled. He dove in the water and grabbed it. He ran off to the dryers in the bathroom but not before a "Im gonna kill you" Glance thrown toawrds Sasuke.

"Ohhhh your so dead." Naruto said. Sasuke clampted to him like a koala bear. "Hide me." He said as he hid in the safty of Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"I won't let anything hurt you." He said. Sasuke looked up in grinned. "Last one to the waterslide is the uke." Sasuke said as he raced off to the waterslide.

"No fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto wailed as he raced after him. Tenten was now getting quite drunk. She refused to stop drinking and Neji decided it be best if he took her back to her room. She was on the verg of puking or passing out. Neji suppported her as she stumbbled, but they gradjualy made their way back to Tenten's room. She had calmed down and held Neji close.

"Don't leave me" She said.

"I won't." Neji said comforting her. He laid her down on the bed and stroked her hair behind her ear. "Let me know if you have to puke." He said.

"Why would i do that?" She asked. She pulled Neji close and kissed him. "You're to good to me." She said and kissed him again. She contiued to kiss him as she attempted to pull his shirt off.

"Tenten, no!" Neji said as he cuaght her hand. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? Neji, c'mon i want you!" Tenten whined.

"No, you don't, Tenten. Your drunk!" Neji said.

"Neji, im not that damn drunk!! Please coul-" Tenten started to say. Neji kissed her passionatly. Then he kissed her neck and wispered in her ear "Fine but remeber this is your choice. I'll stop anytime." He said. Tenten kissed him and this time successful removed his shirt.

"AHHahaha!!!!" Ino screamed and laughed as she and Lee went down the two person tube waterslide. Lee helped her up from the tube and they walked off to where most of the gang was sitting and talking.

"Hey guys! Hey, where's Tenten and Neji?" She asked.

"I dont know." Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

"Last time i saw them they were at the swim in bar discussing polotics. But that was when we first came out." Sakura said.

"I saw them like twenty minutes ago. Tenten was smashed." Temari said. Ino looked over to the bar but saw no sign of Neji or Tenten. "Well they're not there now. Shame. I had something i wanted to tell her. Oh well."

"Did you guys hear Kikashi last night?" Naruto asked.

"Who didn't!?" Kunkuro said and Kiba snorted. "Geeze i had to blast my ipod to get to sleep."

"Why what was he doing?" Hinata asked. Kiba put his arm around her. "You don't want to know." Hinata blushed and said "oh...I get the picture."

"Ooohhhhh!! With who?" Temari asked.

"I bet it was Anko. She's like a prostitute. I've heard that she's slept with almost every male teacher in our school and some female." Sakura said.

"Your both wrong. It was with Iruka." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he was with him." Temari said. "Hey girls lets go to the sauna im getting bored."

"Yeah!" Most of the girls agree'd. They walked off and waved. "C'ya!"

"So it looks like everyone excluding Lee and Kiba has fucked their girlfriends." Kunkuro said.

"Wrong" Kiba said. "I've been with hinata two or three times now. I can't remember if im remebering two differnt nights or the same one."

"Alright then, who wants to bet how long until Lee gets fucked?"

"2 years." Kunkuro said. "20 bucks."

"8 months, 20 bucks."Kiba said.

Naruto put in his bet. "4 months, 15 bucks."

"Before this vacation ends." Sasuke said. They all stared at him as a smile spread across his face. "50 bucks." All of their jaws dropped and they were all silent.

"Double or nothing" Kunkuro said.

"Triple." Kiba said.

"Done." Sasuke said.

The guys turned and faced Lee. He was no where to be found. Perfect, they all thought, he won't know a thing about the bet. They all walked off into the sauna are where the girls had been and found them now in the message rooms. Tenten and Neji were still no were to be found. They figured the girls would be quite awhile longer so they went outside to play beach vollyball. The girls came outside when they were just about finished with their game and they all went back to their rooms to get dressed up to go out for a fancy dinner. The girls lookd amazing and the guys actuallly cleaned up quite nicely.

"Ino, you look great." Lee said. Lee gently kissed her and she blushed.

"Oh no!" Ino said.

"Whats wrong?" Lee said.

"I left my cell in the room! I have to get it! Come with me!" Ino said as she dragged Lee back to the room.

"Shall we stalk them?" Sasuke said. The guys nodded and with a smirk they all followed. Ino unlocked the door, pulled Lee in and slammed the door.

"Ino what are you-" He tried to say but Ino kissed him and shoved him on they bed. SHe shoved her hand up his shirt as she worked off her dress. Then her stopped her. "Ino wait. Why are you doing this?"

"Cause im a horny chick with no outlet scince choji left, and i don't know what the hell happened to you but...I really like it. Oh Lee im falling head over heels for you and i don't know why!" Ino went back to kiss in him. He stopped her again. "Well, then do you have any condoms?" Ino looked up ra to the bathroom, rummaged around, and came back. Within the processes she had copletlty lost her dress, and as she clammbered up back on the bed she ripped Lee's jeans right off.

Outside the guys were litinging intently. Kiba peered through the peekhole. "Its official. She just ran in, and back out of the bathroom with condoms."

"Shit." Neji said.

"Well, here's your 50 bucks Sasuke." Kunkuro said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Kunkuro said stupidly.

"We doubled...Twice...remeber?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, i was hopeing you'd forget." He said and smiled. The guys all paid up excluding Naruto.

"Whats up Mr. Mansion? You broke?" Kiba teased.

"Naahh, Sasuke's just getting paid later." Naruto said. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Hanh?"

"You hiding something from me dobe?" Sasuke asked pressing his chin down on Naruto's shoulder.

"Funny," Naruto said. "And for some reason i thought you had inhearited kikashi's and Genma's super pervert sense." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow a little confused.

"You'll find out tonite." Naruto said with a sigh. They walked back to where the girls sat waiting.

"Ready yet!? Hey where's Lee and Ino." Temari asked.

"They won't be joining us for dinner...or for breakfast for that matter." Neji said as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Tenten.

"They didn't." Sakura said. Gaara nodded. "Oh snap! Damn i knew Ino was one horny chick but Lee!? Jeezus."

"Well shall we get going? I know kikashi's always late but he's probably on the bus already." They started walking off the toward the bus to go to a fancy resturant. They all clambered in and sat down.

"Kikashi!!!" Where we going?" Tenten said excidedly.

"Well, were going to a place called colored haze. Don't bother asking me what it's like i don't know." Iruka walked in. When Kikashi finished his sentence and wispered something in his ear. "Okay since Lee and In are a little busy and probably won't be joining us, we're off!" Kikashi said. He sat down in the front seat with Iruka and opened his book.

"Kikashi!!! Do you have to read that every second of your life!?!?!" Iruka yelled at Kikashi. Kikashi gave Iruka puppy eyes and a big pout and looked kinda chibi-ish.

"I aways hav time fo yu iwuka." Kikashi said.

"Kikashi cut the crap you should know by now that doesn't work and kinda freaks me out." Iruka said and the bus started moving.

Sasuke and Naruto folded up the arms that seperated the two seats and sat back to back. Naruto faced the aisle and Sasuke faced the window. Within a few minutes they both fell asleep. The trip went by and most everyone was ready to go home. They were glad tonite was their last night but they were going to make it last. When the bus screeched to a halt Naruto was thrown out of his seat and landed across the asile in Sakura's lap. He groaned, put his and to his head and looked up at an angry Sakura about to punch him. Sasuke swooped in and saved his blonde with a "Don't you dare you injur my uke!" look on his face.

They got off the bus bus and went into the resturant. The floor and and celing were covered in a dry ice fog that blended color into color becuase of the lights on the celing and the lights built into the floor. They had music playing, not too loud, but still loud, and had an amazing decour.

"Well i understand why this resturant is called the colored haze." Sasuke said. Naruto stiffled a laugh. They were seated and all laughed and had a good time. The bus ride back to the hotel was the same as the bus ride there. Everyone was very tired, so they set their alarms and went to bed.

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night from his nightmare. He looked toawrd the light shining in his face. Naruto was missing and the bathroom light was on. Sasuke threw back the sheets and walked over. Naruto lay there, arm on toliet, head on arm, asleep. Sasuke walked in and flushed the toleit. He sat down and craddled Naruto in his arms.

"Naruto." he wispered as he looked at the blond. "Food poisoning." He thought to himslef. He fell back asleep but not before making sure Naruto didn't have a fever. Naruto woke up on a moving bus. He had a blanket around him and was on Sasuke's lap.

"Hey, you're awake." Sasuke said. Naruto groaned.

"What happened?" Naruto said.

"You had food poisoning, so i had kikashi carry our bags to the bus, and carried you here. The bus has only been moving an hour or so though. We have quite a long trip back, get some sleep." Sasuke said comfortingly. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eye. He hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you. I'm sorry i never had a chance to pay you for your bet. Mabey i can some other night." Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just being with you is payment enough." Sasuke kissed Naruto's nose and layed his back on the window. The bags were on the floor and just about the same height as the seats so Naruto sat on those and leaned on Sasuke.

"Do you want to whach a movie?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer. Sasuke turned his head and smiled. He put his head on the blonds and soon dozed off.

"Oooo!!!!! This is too cute!!" Sakura sqweeld. She got out her camera, turned the flash off, and took pictures from atleast 9 difffrent angles.

"With all the pictures you took this weekend, especially of them, you could make a huge Sasunaru website." Gaara said looking through her camera. Sakura had an idea coming to mind and put on her "I have and evil plan" face. Gaara seemed to shrink in his seat and back away. "Sakura...please...your scaring me..."

**1 Week later**

"Jiraya!!!!" Sakura screamed as she thrust open the door to Jiraya's house.

"oh crap..." Jiraya wispered to himslef as he silently prayed that tsunade's apprentice who would end up stronger, and better than tsunade, would not kill him. "Wait, before you kill me, what did i do?" He asked.

"Oh you haven't done anything , i need you help." Sakura said with an evil grin.

"Eh!?" he said confused.

"I need to make a website, and i thought you'd be intrested. Since you are both an expert with computer websites, hacking, ect. and are a perv, i thought you'd be perfect."

"Wait, before i help you, i want to know what this website will be featuring." Jiraya asked. Sakura tossed him her camera. She had deleted all of he pictures except for the ones stongly implining Sasunaru or just cute sasunaru momments. Like them asleep on eachother on the bus.

"How did you get these!?!?!" Jiraya said rampaging through the photo's loading them onto his computer. "I stalk them outside their window for months with Genma and have squat and you have all of this!?!" Sakura's jaw droped and she shook off her thoughts and shivered.

"Okay, didn't need to know that, and for 1 im Naruto's best friend. I know things about him even Sasuke doesn't know." Sakura said. She dropped down a sheet of paper in front of him. It was a very detailed sheet, had a layout of the website, all the photo's copied to their proper spots, and articals upon articals about the secret lives of Sasunaru. Jiraya stared at his wide eyed.

"Jeezus. How far ahead have you planned this!?" He said.

"Just far enough. I'll be updating it once a month which means you'll have to tutor me about everything on how to make new changes and links without screwing up the site.

"Alright. I'm in. But what do i get out of this?" Jiraya asked.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"hmm..." He snapped his finger's suddenly after his not so deep thought. "A date with Tsunade."

"Easy." Sakura said.

"Prove it. Get me a date with Tsunade first and then i'll set up the website, no question about it." Jiraya said. "Oh and she has to enjoy it, and no henges!!!" Jiraya said. "It has to be the real deal."

"Like i said. Easy. Deal." Sakura said and they shook on it. She snached up her camera before Jiraya could plug it into his computer and get the files. "Ah, ah, ah!" Sakura said. "No info nor pics till you set up the website!" She picked up her papers and info and walked out. When she got back to her dorm she opned her drawer, popped out a secret compartment, opened a fake diary, flipped to page 40, and stuck her papers in the cut out portion of the journal. Then she replaced everything how it was and locked the drawer. As she walked out of her room she collieded with Hinata.

"Oops! Sorry Sakura! Hey have you seen kiba latley? I haven't seen him in forever! The little bastard. I bet he's cheating on me." Hinata said. She grabbed Sakura's hand and they headed off toawrds the guys dorm. Kiba had his door closed and locked. He was laughing and saying "Nghahaha..stop!...stop!! nhahaha!!" Hinata was getting angryer by the second and practiacally broke down the door.

"Get away from my boyfriend you son of a bitch!!!" Hinata yelled.

"Well, he is a son of a bitch, if you mean bitch as in a female dog." Kiba said and laughed. Hinata's jaw dropped as Akamaru jumped into her arms.

"Kiba yo-...you've been blowing me off because you re-snuck Akamaru in here?" Kiba walked up to her and hugged her.

"Im sorry, i wouldn't have locked the door but it was just a precaution. Hinata im so sorry. I should of told you." Kiba said softly. Hinata snuggled into his chest and started to cry. "Oy! whats wrong? Shhh...it'll be alright." He said comfortingly.

"Im such a bad girlfriend! Im sorry i ever doubted you kiba!" Hinata sobbed.

"Well i really have to go so i'll just leave you two alone then." Sakura said and ran out. She went into Tsunade's office and slammed her fists down on the table. Tsunade woke up and bolted up right. She had a piece of paper stuck to her face and had bags under her eyes.

"Tsunade." Sakura cooed in a singsong voice gentle.

"Hnmm..?" Tsunade mummbled still half asleep.

"I set you up with a real looker!" Sakura said.

"mmmhmm...real...looker...blind date?" She asked.

"Yup! You'll really enjoy yourself! His name is Jiraya!" Sakura said perkily.

"mmhmm...Jira-..raya...zz..." Tsnade fell back alseep but then she woke up and was wide awake. "YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?" She yelled and pulled her hair.

"You owe me." Sakura said. She held up a file but hung on tight so tsunade couldn't get it incase she tried.

"Phhff...no way in hell." Tsunade said.

"You do this, and your debt will be paid in full." Sakura said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm, sure, whats the catch?" Tsunade asked.

"Who sid anything about a catch?" Sakura said still smiling.

"Don't screw with me i know there's a catch." Tsunade said annoyed.

"Okay, here's the catch, you have to enjoy it, at least pretend. But you have to make it as real pretending to enjoy it as much as possible. Best way to do that is get him drunk." Sakura said.

"I know, ive know him longer than you have, i'd know." Tsunade said. "So if i do this you fork over that file and my debt is paid in full?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup. He'll be by to pick you up at 8 tomarrow night." Sakura said as she walked out.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going with that file!?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, this?" Sakura said and held up the file. "I keep this until the date's proved a success. Oh, and here's a tip, don't ask Jiraya why he put me up to this. You do, just imagine what will happen. Trust me it will be ten times worse than that." Sakura said and walked out. She called up Jiraya on her cell.

"I set you up with the hag, hermit. Tomarrow at 8. got it!?" She said.

"Yup." Jiraya said. "hey how'd you get my numb-" Jiraya started to say but Sakura hung up. The day after next Sakura gave Tsunade her file, of course she kept a copy just incase, and went to Jiraya's.

"Wheee!!! That was the most fun i've ever had!" Jiraya said. Sakura threw him the camera and the layout and he started his tutoring so she would be able to do whatever she wanted on her website. He typed her layout and everything was as Sakura dreamed but better.

"Ah-hah! There! is officially up and running!!" Jiraya yelped.

(aqn- idk if thats an actuall website. any names such as websites or resturants or w/e i name in here do not actually exsist. If they do it is not to my knowledge. I will check to see if thats a website asap tho. heheheheh...XD)

"Perfect." Sakura said. She took her laptop and walked out. She told everyone about it but made sure no one would tell Sasuke or Naruto. Cause were's the fun in that!? The website made over 10,000 hits in its first week. was a sucess!! Sakura was in heaven. She had people posting up comments 24/7 and she also put up a new headliner. It read "Video's shall be added soon. Stay tuned! She clicked it off though when people entered her room. No one except Jiraya woukd know and will know about her being the creator and admind of the site. Otherwise there could be trouble.

sakura walked back to her dorm and almost walked in to her room until she heard Hinata on the phone. She stopped and "accidently" overheard Hinata's conversation.

"Daddy!!!! You can't do this! I'm more than half way through the school year! you can't pull me out now!...But!...But!...I DON'T want to be a geshia!!!!!...Listin, i don't care what you have to say. Believe it or not, in todays world i have a better chance at getting an important job than neji does. I could run against him for president and still get nominated befor him! you know why!? Wemon are accepted in todays society and you have to lean to accept that! Shut the fuck up im not being the equvilent of a prostitute! Im not talking to you until you reconsider this and decide not to live in the past!" Hinata slammed the phone into the reciver. Kiba knocked on the main door and Sakura let him in. She shoved him into Hinata's room were she was now on the bed crying. He sat down and hugged her. She burried her face into his chest and he comforted her.

"Hinata whats wrong?" He asked.

"My father wants to pull me out of school and send me to school to be a geshia." Hinata sobbed.

"He can't do that. I'm here for you. No matter what." Kiba said and he pushed her hair out of her face. He wiped a tear off her cheeck and kissed her lightly. He cuddled her in a hug and she giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're like a giant teddy bear." She said with a laugh. He laughed and they fell backwards. They conected the dots on the crappy celing until they fell asleep.

"Crap." Sakura said. She walked over to the guys dorm and knocked on Gaara's door. He opened it.

"Whats up?" He said as he kissed Sakura lightly.

"I need a place to crash." She said wiith big puppy eyes and a pout.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes with a laugh. She hugged him and laughed.

"You'll never guess what." She said.

"Guess what about what?" Kunkuro asked.

"I got my website set up!" She said.

"What website?" Kunkuro asked.

"Your shitting me! Really?" Gaara asked.

"Gimmie your laptop." Sakura said. Gaara gave her his laptop and she logged in as the admind. Gaara read through it and Kunkuro hopped on the bed and looked over Gaaras shoulder.

"Jeezerz christ!" Kunkuro said. "What the hell!?"

"Hooollyy shiit!!" Gaara said while laughing. Sakura let them explore the wesite for a while until Sakura fell asleep on Gaara's lap. Then he fell asleep with her in his arms. Kunkuro pulled off his cell phone and texted Sasuke. "Shit, you guys, go to asap." Then he erased his outbox just in case.

Saskue's phone started rining. "Dammit what now!" Sasuke said. He picked up his phone and looked at the text message. He hopped on to his rolling chair and started typing on his laptop. He scrolled thought the sight furiously.

"Pictures. videos, blogs that are true, what the hell is this!?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. He peered at the website and his eyes were growing biggger by the second.

"What the hell is this!?!?!?" He screamed furiously. Sasuke let Naruto sit and he did a face plant on the bed.

"Its okay Sasuke, only two thousand page veiws...no big deal." Naruto tried to comfort him. Sasuke got back up and looked at the screen.

"Two thousand? i was sure it was more than...TWO MILLION VEIWS!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!" Sasuke said as he punched Naruto hard on top of the head.

"Ow!!!! What the fuck was that for!? Sorry im tired!" Naruto said. He accidently clicked on a video, and it came up full screen. "What the..." Naruto and Sasuke whached the video until Sasuke paused it.

"The only way someone could get these pictures and video's was if he/she was in our group of friends or a major stalker." Sasuke said. "Hmm...it sayd the admind of the site is...sakiblossom...why does that sound so familiar..." Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the dorm and they went to go to dinner. Almost no one was their so they figured they talk with everyone bout this the next morning.

They next day came and pass quickly. There were no hints or leads to who sakiblossom could be. Then at dinner in the square they had found their culprit. Gaara sat down with Sakura's food.

"Your Dango and saki my cherry blossom." He said and pecked her on the cheek. Sasuke sprang up.

"Why didn't i realize it earlier!?! It makes perfect sense god i feel like and idiot. Sakura can i talk to you alone?" He asked her.

"Umm...sure Sasuke." Everyone looked confused including Naruto. They walked alittle and then Sasuke stopped.

"Sakura, you wouldn't happen to have a new screenname called "sakiblossom" would you? I keep running into this person online and i want to know who she is." He asked.

"Well, yes that is my new screen name but i don't go around in chat rooms." She said. As they were walking Sasuke had pulled her camera out of her pocket. They started walking back.

"Oh nevermind then." Sasuke said. They sat down and Sasuke inconspicuously flipped through her camera. She had pictures, and video's. Infact most of them were on the website. And most of them could possibly be Sasunaru pics.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke sid as he tossed Sakura's camera back at her.

"What do you...how did you get my camera...what do you mean?" She asked.

"Your the admind of the site. Within 24 hours of discovering it i find who the admind is. You're to sloppy. If your going to run a website you should really leave no clues, leads, nothing. I could sue you right now if i wanted to."

"Shit..." Sakura said and slapped her hand to her face and then pounded her head on the table. "You won't will you?" She asked.

"Only if you take down the site." Sasuke said.

"But!...But!...But!" She whined. "...fine..." She complained.

"Sasuke lets go back to the dorm." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto closely and Naruto pushed him away. "Oy, baka, wtf are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since we got you back from the akatsuki I've noticed you haven't been the same It's become more apparent especially with this website business." The raven said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"I don't think you told me everything and don't give me the, "I don't remember" bull shit." Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head and bit his lip. "Naruto please, I just want to help you. Don't you trust me?" Sasuke said and sat down next to him on the bed. Naruto hugged Sasuke and let out a muffled sob.

"I was just...trapped...tourtured...in some alternate world..." Naruto said through a sob. "It as like being stuck in a horror film but worse. I was right in the middle of watching my parents and everyone i care about die. But the way you died...it was the worst out of everything!!!!!!" Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke laid down with Naruto still on him and Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke got up and packed a backpack. He wrote Naruto a note and stuck it on the door. When Naruto woke back up he looked around. Sasuke was gone. He walked up to get something to eat and noticed a few packs of instant ramen were gone along with a few water bottles. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's stuff. His backpack, cell phone, pocket knife, and wallet were all no were to be found. Naruto noticed a note on the door. He ripped it off and read it.

_Naruto,_

_You have endured so much and he can't be forgiven. Don't worry about me. I'll be back in a few days. Do not try to contact me. I have to take care of something that should of ended a long time ago. We feel the same pain. I think that is one of the many reasons why I care about you like I do. I'm doing this so the people I care for, especially you, won't ever be harmed in the future. I'll see you soon._

_Sasuke_

Naruto ran over to a drawer, and emptied the contents. A black bag fell out on the many things now skewered a crossed the floor. Naruto ripped it open. The gun was missing along with the extra ammo.

"Shit." Naruto said. Naruto grabbed his car keys and was about to run out the door when his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "get neji and get down here asap. Keep Shikimaru occupied and not smoking in the hospital, Temari's in labor!!!" She screamed and hung up.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Naruto whined. He grabbed neji, briefly explained what was going on shoved him in the hospital and hopped in his car. He drove around and couldn't find any sign of Sasuke anywhere. He went to his house, unlocked the door and sulked. He decided to go on the roof. The stars were out tonight and looked beautiful. Naruto's ear heard a click and sprang up just in time. If he stayed in the same poison any longer he would've been dead. A man in black and red liked at him with a gun pointed at Naruto. He grinned and fired again. Naruto dodged again but slipped and fell of the roof. "Shit!" The blond thought as he saw his bedroom window wiz past him. He was caught by someone running and set down by a tree.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Why can't you do what I tell you for once and stay were I leave you!?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you don't have to fight this along I care about you. Shit, what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Sasuke said.

"Later?" Naruto asked.

"When itachi's dead." Sasuke sprang from the tree and Naruto lost sight of him. then he saw itachi leap backwards as a knife was flung at his feet. It was Sasuke's pocket knife. Naruto still couldn't see Sasuke, but could hear him. Itachi was looking in all directions. Sasuke hid his voice well.

"Itachi, this ends tonight!!! One of us will walk away with our life while the other steps onto deaths doorstep into hell!!!" Sasuke screamed and shot. Itachi dodged but there was more than one bullet. Naruto thought fast and picked up a gun that was shot out of itachi's had. Itachi, of course had about thirty guns on him. The first shout was Naruto's and was a diversion. The second was Sasuke's and hit itachi square in the head. Itachi fell backwards onto the roof. Sasuke jumped up and fired six more shots just make sure itachi was completely, utterly, and undeniably dead. Sasuke dropped the gun and Naruto caught him. He had a few wounds, shot in the shoulder, a few bad scrapes and some bruises but he would live.

"I already got the bullet out of this one and the rest were not from any weapons." Sasuke said. Naruto carted him inside and bandaged the wound. He cleaned up the rest and put ice on a few of them. He picked up the phone and called Tsunade. Then he turned back to Sasuke who clung to his shirt. Sasuke had a tear going down his cheek.

"Its finnally over." He said. "I...I did it. I can finally live without fear." Sasuke said. Naruto hugged him and kissed him gently on the head. "Yeah, you did it." He smiled. Sasuke looked up. "Naruto." He said. He clung harder onto Naruto and Naruto hugged him. Tsunade ran in to find them like this. Naruto gently let go of Sasuke while Tsunade gave Sasuke medical attention.

"Geeze what the hell happened to you! You're a bloody mess! Was it itachi again?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke smiled. "Yeah but, it's over now." Naruto thanked Tsunade and carted Sasuke off to bed. As he was tucking in an unconscious raven the door bell rang. Naruto ran down to answer it but there was no one there. Akamaru was running off in the distance and there was a package on the door step. Naruto opened up the package and read the letter first.

_To whom it concerns,_

_Within this package are pictures and files which have been erased from all computer memories and gigabytes. The website has been shut down and the only files and disks left after 8 thorough searches are in this package. What happens to these disks/ pictures and files from here on out is entirely up to you. _

Naruto looked through the photos and the disks. It was like a biography of his life here at the college. Only about 80 of the pictures were of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto got an idea and ran to the store. He picked up a few things and then got to work. He went in a separate room and locked the door. He set to work and quickly and efficiently as possible. Within 3 hours he finished. He walked out of the room, locked it, and then went to lie down in his bed. He checked on Sasuke and fell asleep in the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke woke up and sat up. He winced as his shoulder argued with him but he ignored it. He looked over and saw Naruto asleep on the chair next to him.

"Dobe have you been here all night?" He asked. He got up and wheeled (aqn-rolling chair) Naruto over to the bed and half hauled him onto the bed. It was all Sasuke could manage but it worked. Sasuke plopped back down on the bed and fell back asleep on top of Naruto.

**The Next Day **

"Happy anniversary Sasuke!!!!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke yawned and stretched.

"What anniversary?" The raven asked as he got up to eat breakfast.

"Our one year anniversary! We've been going out one year today!" Naruto cheered. He held a wrapped present to Sasuke.

"Oh...has it been that long?...im sory dobe, i didn't get you anything." Sasuke said feeliing alot of guilt.

"Its okay." Naruto said. "Open it, this is like a gift for the two of us anyway." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and gently rippe the wrapping paper off. I was a book. On the front coer was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto. Naurto was giving Sasuke a piggy back ride.

"I remeber this. If this shot was taken a second later you would of seen me giving you a hickie." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and sat down next to him. Sasuke gingerly opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Oh wow, its like our memories from the past year. Its only a quarter full?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, so if you want you can continue to fill it. Oh and here." Naruto said as he pushed a pakage toawrd him. Sasuke took out the letter and read it.

"Websites officially gone?" He asked a little disapointed.

"Yeah, but im not." Naruto said and grinned. Sasuke smiled and kissed him. "Im glad." Sasuke replied. The raven pushed Naruto against the bed and kissed him roughly.He was in the middle of removing the blonds shirt when the phone rang. Sasuke sighed and got up. He walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Uzumaki residence." He said.

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked. "I didn't expect to have you pick up the phone. Any specific reasoon hy you and Naruto haven't come to school yet?"

"Shit it started already?" Sasuke asked.

"Yesterday was the first day so you havn't missed much, unless your plaining on droppig out. Hurry back, we have big news." She said and hung up. Sasuke put the phone in the reciver and rested his head on the wall. Nauto walked up and hugged him from behind.

"Whats up?" The blond asked.

"Nothing much. They're angry cuase we missed the first two days of school. We should probably head back." Sasuke said. He turned around and hugged Naruto.

"Yeah...Shit we have to replace your bandages." Naruto said. Sasuke hopped up on the counter and Naruto unwouned the old bandages. "Well, your healing." He said. Naruto replaced the bandages and kissed them. Sasuke hopped off the counter and kissed Naruto.

"Dammit! Can't you wait a few more days so you dont re-injure yourself!!!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Does it look like i can wait?" Sasuke asked kissing him again. The doorbell rang. Naruto and Sasuke both groaned in uncine. Naruto answer the door since he was dressed. Sasuke stayed and decided to start packing for the trip home.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hey ummm... shit how do i ask this..." she said.

"Ask what?" Naruto asked.

"I guess i better spit this out. Um, can i have sex in your house?" She asked and put on a cheezy cute grin. (aqn-forgive me i just watched weeds)

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. "Sakura why the, what the...hell!?!" Was all he could get out.

"Well its a little aquard when everyone shares rooms and all i don't want to rent a room in a motel. Please? You have soooooo many get rooms!" She asked with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Sakura my house is not there so my friends can come here anythime and have sex." Naruto retorted.

"Aw c'mon! I'll even wash the sheets and make sure everything is exactly how we left it! You won't even know we were there!" Sakura pleaded.

"No." Naruto said with a sigh as he tossed her his house keys. "You won't have sex in my house and you better not lock the house when your finished. Nothing im saying right now is the opposite of what i mean. No, means no got it!?" He asked. Sakura smiled.

"Got it!" She said. "Thanks Naruto your the best!" She said said and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and one more thing. Sakura please, this i mean, please don't get pregnent. Sakura's face became a little softer. "Don't worry, i won't."

"Naruto!!!!" Sasuke called after him as he walked down to the door.

"What nowwoooohh shit!" Naruto said. Sasuke's wound had re-opened an was bleeding through the bandages. Naruto ran into the bathroom grabbed a washcloth and pressed it to the wound.

"Sakura your a doctor do you think you can help?" He yelled at Sakura who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hai!" She said and ran out to her car for the emergency supplies. Sasuke hopped in a chair and Sakura worked quickly and efficiently. She re-stiched the wound and bandaged i propperly.

"There." She said. "You should be fine."

"Should we still go to school tommarow?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. its not that bad. It healed quite well." Sakura said. She went to walk out the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Hmm?" She said.

"We _won't_ be out of here by 7 and we definently _won't_ leave the door unlocked." Naruto said.

"Kay, bie!" She said and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't want to know." Naruto said. He ran upstairs, grabbed their bags, and threw a shirt at Sasuke. "Put this on." He said. Sasuke put on the shit and one of Naruto's sweatshirts. They hopped in the car and made it look like the house was locked up, even though it wasn't. Sasuke fell asleep in the car snuggled in the sweatshirt. When the arived back at the dorm Naruto gently shoved Sasuke out of the car to wake him up.

"Ow!" He complained. "Did you have to do that!?" Sasuke said. He checked his wound. Not bleeding, not hurting. Naruto giggled andlocked his car. They went up to their room and flicked the light on.

"Ahh, home sweet home." Naruto said. He plopped down on the bed and Sasuke plopped down ontop of him. "Ow! Sasuke dammit your hard!"

"Well, no shit shirlock i haven't fucked in months!" Sasuke complained.

"Well you won't be able to becuase of your shoulder! do you want to wind up in the hospital!?" Naruto asked. Sasuke cringed at the thought and turned his head away from Naruto. He got up and sulked in the rolling chair. Naruto went over and sat down ontop of him, backwards in the chair.

"Teme, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, its...nothing." Sasuke would never admit his number one fear to Naruto. Well, second worst fear next to the whole itachi thing but thats over with so now all his fears got bumped up one. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke gripped Narutos head and buried his finger in his hair. Sasuke broke this kiss for a moment.

"Atleast i can still do this." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed him again. Someone knocked on the door.

"Dammit!!!" Naruto whined. "Coming!" He shouted. Naruto pulled open the door to find Neji supporting a very drunk tenten.

"Hey just stopped by to give you this." Neji said and handed Naruto a envolope adressed to both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thanks. She okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, long story but she decided to celebreate and got realy drunk. See you around" Neji said. He picked up a now passed out Tenten to the elavator and Naruto shut the door. He looked at the envolope and opened it. Sasuke came over and hugged him from behind peering at what ever it was from over Naruto's shoulder. It was and invitaton.

_Your invitied!!!_

_What- Temari and Shikimaru Nara's wedding. _

_When- 11 am then reception afterwards. Saturday september 22nd_

_Where- The Banquet Garden_

_RSVP within 24 hours of reciving the invitation. _

_Hope to see you there!_

"Jeeze already!?" Naruto said. He walked over to the calender and looked at the date. "Shit i can't go."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I have...plans." Naruto said. He walked over and plopped down on the bed. Sasuke looked at the calander. The 22nd wasn't marked.

"Dobe what are you talking about? Its not marked on the calender." Sasuke said.

"Drop it Sasuke." Naruto said.

"But-" Sasuke started to say.

"I said leave it dammit!" Naruto said and sprang up. Sasuke walked over and hugged him. "Im sorry." He said. Naruto pushed him away and layed down on his stomache on the bed. He silently cried and tried to hide it but Sasuke noticed anyway. Sasue sat down and rubbed his back. Naruto hugged him and cried harder.

"Im a horrible son. I missed the aniversry!" He cried. Sasuke was a bit confused bu soothed him none the less.

"Shhh... go to sleep." The raven cooed. Sasuke contiued to sooth him until the blond fell asleep. Sasuke fell asleep soon after and they both awoke to the annoying sound of their alarm clock. Naruto pitched it at the wall.

"GROAN!!!! I don't want to go to school." Sasuke moaned.

"Psh." Naruto laughed and threw a pillow at Sasuke.

"You have terrible aim." He laughed. They both got ready and had just enough time to go to get breakfast.

"Geeze you guys are late. Thought you were gonna skip again." Kiba groaned.

"Where's Gaara?" Kunkuro asked. "He never came home last night." They all shrugged as the girls sat down.

"Anyone seen Sakura?" Hinata asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Shit." Naruto said as he slammed his head down on the table.

"What?" Kunkuro asked.

"Hey didnt Sakura stop by and you gave her...you didn't!?" Naruto nodded toawrds Sasuke's question. "Ohoho no, oh g-d don't tell me they... Oh g-d." Sasuke said now laughing.

"What? What do you two know that we don't?" Neji asked.

"I don't wanna know." Tenten said.

"Well you guys haven't missed much but its kinda odd that you're starting school on a friday." Ino said.

"Why is it odd?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, it just is!" She said. They all ran to class. Instead of being all together in most of their classes they were all spread out this year. It was rare to see a friend in the same class. Naruto only had one class with Sasuke. Health.

"Dude today was horrible!!" Naruto complained as they walked in the dorm. He grabbed his bag and car keys and headed out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked him.

"Im going to my house. Sorry but you stay this time." Naruto said. He walked out of the dorm housing, hopped in his car, and drove off.

"Gd dammit Uzumaki." Sasuke said. He grabbed his bag ran out onto the main streets and hailed a cab.

Naruto went to his house, got changed, and hopped back in his car. He drove off to the graveyard and walked far until he reached two gravestones. He stunk to his knees and wept.

"Im so sorry." The blond said. "Im a horrible son. I should have come sooner." Naruto stayed there for awhile. He started to shiver with the cold as it grew darker and more into night. Someone threw a blanet ontop of hin and wrapped their arms around him.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What happened to neither of us no longer have to face our problems alone?" Sasuke asked him.

"Im...im sorry. You're right. I should of told you. I missed my parents aniversary and i haven't had time to come. The longer i waited the more horrible i felt." Naruto said.

"I know the feeling." Sasuke said.

"Don't you ever visit your family?" Naruto asked.

"I used to. As i grew older i became more and more busy and had less opertunities to visit. The memmories became to painful to bear so i eventually stopped going. Besides, hanging around in a graveyard made me look more like and emo kid than ever." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "Hey lets go its getting late." Sasuke said. Naruto stood up and walked with Sasuke back to the car. Sasuke drove them back to the dorm since Naruto was quite tired. When they got back Sasuke carried Naruto, who was out cold, to the bed and tucked him in before laying down himslef. Sasuke stared up on the celing. He couldn't sleep for some reason. Naruto poked him.

"Why arn't you sleeping?" The blond asked.

"I just...i don't know. Can't sleep." Sasuke said. Naruto sat up and sat on top of Sasuke. He gently kissed the raven.

"I can't sleep either. Entertain me." Sasuke looked at him wide eyed and kised him. The blond was happy to oblige. Sasuke flipped him over and started tickling Naruto and tried to remove his shirt. He just about removed his shirt when there was a knock on his door. The two groaned. Sasuke got up and went to open the door. Naruto threw his shirt at the now open door and hit kiba in the face with it.

"Ow." Kiba groaned.

"Can i help you?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell have you done to Lee now?" Kiba asked.

"Hmmm...couple weeks...or months back we gave him a make over. Thats about it." Sasuke replied.

"No i mean just recently." Kiba asked.

"Nothing, why?" Sasuke asked. Kiba took him by the shirt and dragged him down toawrd lee's room. "Owowowowowooooooooooooooooooowww!!!" Sasuke complained. "Careful!!!! i just finished completly healing but im still tender dammit!!!" They stopped infront of Lee's door. Kiba tried to open it but it was locked again.

"Lee open the door." Kiba said. No response. "Lee...open the door.." Still no response. Kiba sighed as he took out a boby pin, fiddled with the lock and opened the door. Lee was huddled in the corner looking quite depressed.

"Lee?" Sasuke asked. "Geeze what happened?"

"Once Ino saw what a great husband Shika is to Temari she felt she wanted somone like that. She saw Lee was nothing like that and dumped him. He's been here ever since. Its to late to go after shikimaru and she's already given up on you guys. She tried me but Hinata scared her away (aqn- shocker) Then she almost went after shino but he scared the hell out of her. She might go after Kunkuro or Gaara but i really don't want to know who she'll atempt. I think in reality she just really misses Choji." Sasuke bent down next to Lee.

"Hey Lee, leave the bein emo to me, k? What happened to youth and that stuff? You're not yourself. don't make us hurt you. Trust me, me and Naruto have no problem but raping you." Sasuke said. Lee dashed out the door and hid behind Kiba.

"No, no, im okay, really! The youth has saved my soul!" He said as his old self.

"Thanks Sasuke." Kiba said and turned to leave. Sasuke was about to go in his room when an unfamiliar voice piped up.

"Oh, and Sasuke, here." Shino handed him a packet of paper.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"Some new rules." shino said and disapeared in his room. Sasuke flipped threw the packet until he found a rule that specificly applied to him. "No music or any other loud noises past nine. Lights out at nine. On weekends lights out at eleven. If you have a problem becuase your coming back from vacation, hospital, ect. bring it up with your dorm master and he/she will sort out the situation with you." Sasuke walked back out a knocked on kiba's door.

"So how does this apply to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Weeellllll, if you haven't noticed you do fuck rather loudly!!" Kiba said and slammed the door. Sasuke looked back down at the packet. "No loud noises past nine. OH, Sorry if I kept you up past your bed time cuase im gettin some!" Sasuke said rather loudly and sarcastically.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked. Sasuke flipped him the packet. "What? Thats outragous! We're college kids! We're supposed to party all night, and goof off. i mean c'mon we haven't even had our toga party yet!!!!" Naruto said.

"Toga party!!?!" Shikimaru, Kunkuro, Neji, Lee, and Shino poked their heads in.

"Oh crap there goes the surprise." Naruto said.

"You had a surprise?...for me?" Sasuke said with big puppy eyes.

"It was gonna be a surrprise birthday party. Sakura turned it into a surprise toga party."

"Sakura was in on this!?!?!?!" Sasuke yelped.

"Yeah. Shes awesome as a party orginizer. She can do anything she sets her mind to. She'll probably wind up being our next president or something." Naruto said.

"So what job do you think i should persue?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know. What about me?" Naruto said.

"don't know...male prostitute?" Sasuke said. Naruto punched him.

"Im seme now bitch!" The blond said with an evil look in his eye.

"oh shi-" REWIND

"Don't know. Its to early to know for any of us i think." Naruto's cell started ringing. Naruto picked it up.

"What now?" He whined.

"Oh hush its not like you have anything intrestiing to do anyway, excluing being molested but thats a diffrent story." Sakura said.

"Hey!!!! i'll have you know that i amm NOT the uke! Think about it. sasUKE." The blond said.

"HEY!!!!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"What do you want anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Can we borrow your car? were kidnapping Ino to go see Choji. He already knows were coming." Sakura asked. "Please!!!!!"

"Fine, but since its my car im driving." Naruto said.

"No way! girls only!!!" Sakura said.

"Fine then find someone else's car to borrow."

"Kindergarten pictures." Sakura warned.

"GASP! You bitch i thought i burned those!"

"You didn't burn my computer or the back up files."

"Fine but from when to when?"

"Just for tonite. You'll have it back tommarrow at breakfast i promise!"

"Fine. Come by to pick up the keys."

"Yay! You're awesome thanks!" Sakura said and hung up.

"Kindergarten photo's?" Sasuke asked

"Dont ask." Naruto said.

"C'mon, spill." Sasuke said.

"No! No blackmail for you!" Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Please? Not even a little?" Sasuke said with big cute puppy eyes.

"No." Naruto said coldly.

"But-"

"Drop it."

"ple-"

"No. Im not sharing my embarassing past with you."

"FINE" Sasuke said. The raven put on an evil grin and started to chase the blonde. Naruto threw openthe door and fled down the stairs to be stopped by Genma. Sasuke crashed into him from behind.

"Owww..." Sasuke moned.

"Naruto this arrived for you today from Kohana." Genma said. Naruto took the envelope and ripped it open. As he read through it his eyes widened. He sunk onto his knnes and tears started rolling down his face.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He craddled Naruto and took the letter. He read it though. "Shit." The raven said. "Why would they..?" He asked.

"Cuase im an orphan. They draft mostly orphans. I should of seen this coming." Naruto said.

"Do you thin they'll draft me to?" the raven asked.

"No, you wern't alone from the start." The blonde said.

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, tears starting to form.

"I have no choice. I have to go." Sasuke hugged him as they sat on the floor,

and cried.

**The End**


End file.
